Encore et toujours Lui
by ginnymione.lily
Summary: Harry à un jumeau : Alex. Ce dernier est pris pour le Survivant. Harry est abandonné par les Potter et se fait adopter par une famille bien particulière que l'on crois connaître mais que l'on ne connaît pas du tout.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Alors voilà je commence juste à écrire une nouvelle fic donc vous me direz ce que ça donne. On se retrouve en bas.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à le grande JK. Rowling.

Voilà Fini le blabla

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

Encore et toujours lui

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Prologue : Un petit frère ?

Voldemort était heureux. Et oui, il était heureux. Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi, hein ? Eh bien, il est heureux parce qu'aujourd'hui il va réaliser le plus beau meurtre de toute sa vie. Il se vêtit alors de sa ô combien belle et grande cape noire. Il sortit des limites de protection de son ô si beau manoir, et transplana à Godric's Hollow. Il arriva devant la belle et grande grande maison qu'était celle des Potter. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, Voldemort devait avouer qu'ils était très riches et que si James Potter l'avait rejoint, le lord aurait eu un grand avantage et aurait put tuer cette sale sang-de-bourbe qu'était Lily Evans désormais Potter. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

Il était reconnaissant envers Peter, qui lui les avait livrés sur un plateau d'argent mais seulement parce que le rat avait peur. Il laissa ses pensées pour plus tard et s'avança vers la maison des vies qu'il allait prendre ce soir. Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple sort et entendit la voix d'un homme hurler :

" Lily ! C'est lui ! Vite prend les bébés et enfuit toi ! Moi je vais le retenir. "

Lord Voldemort s'avança et domina de toute sa puissance Potter père. Il entendit des pas vers l'étage.

" Hum... James Potter. " siffla le mage noir. " J'ai changé d'avis... Je vais te laisser en vie toi et ta femme. Comme ça vous vivrez avec le souvenir de moi tuant vos enfants et viendrez vous prosterner à mes pieds, me suppliant de vous achever. "

Et sur ces mots il assomma le père de famille. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'étage. Lord Voldemort anciennement Tom Jedusor ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle c'étaient cachés les trois autres habitants de la maison.

" Non ! Pas mes enfants ! Tuez-moi à leurs places ! Mais pas eux par pitié ! " Fit Lily Potter.

Voldemort en rit et dit la même chose qu'il avait dit à James Potter, il assomma la sang-de-bourbe et s'avança vers les deux berceaux et regarda les bambins. L'un avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille et les yeux verts émeraudes. Il était calme et regardait le mage noir avec défi. L'autre avait les même cheveux que son jumeau mais il avait les yeux bruns. Lui, pleurait, hurlant qu'il voulait sa maman et son papa.

Voldemort l'ignora et pointa sa baguette sur le bébé de un an aux yeux verts et dit :

" Adieu, Harry Potter !Avada Kedavra ! "

Le sort de la mort toucha Harry mais rebondit vers son lanceur le réduisant en cendre, et laissant par la même occasion une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant. A cause de l'explosion du sort, le toit de la chambre s'écroula et un débrit fit une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur la joue d'Alex Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fut alerté par une alarme posée sur la maison des Potter en cas d'attaque. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Il transplana directement chez eux. Il vit que dans le salon James était vivant alors il le réanima. Le père de famille ouvrit les yeux confus, puis soudain se redressa.

" Lily ! Mes garçons ! Où sont-ils ? " s'écria-t-il.

" Doucement James, Lily doit être là haut avec vos enfants. " Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage et virent l'état de la scène : Lily Potter était étendu inconsciente sur le sol, devant le lit d'Alex, il y avait une cape noire et un petit tas de cendre. Le bambin s'époumonnait mais Harry était toujours calme, il dormait. James se précipita vers sa femme pour la réanimer, pendant que Dumbledore allait voir les enfants. Il prit Alex dans ses bras tandis que Lily se réveillait. Le directeur de Poudlard examina le bébé et vit qu'il avait une cicatrice forme de croissant de lune sur la joue. Il regarda Harry qui était l'aîné et vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il se dit que cela devait être un débrit du toit. Il en déduisit tout de suite que c'était Alex qui avait battu Voldemort ce soir.

" Oh mon dieu ! Mes bébés ! " Fit Mme Potter.

" Ils vont bien Lily. " Fit le directeur. " C'est Alex qui a vaincu Voldemort, ce soir. " ajouta-t-il.

" C'est le Survivant ?! " Firent les deux parents en se précipitant vers leur cadet.

" Oui. J'aimerai vous dire quelque chose. " continua le célèbre sorcier.

" Oui ? " Fit la rousse en prenant son aîné dans ses bras.

" Eh bien, Alex va devoir suivre un entraînement très spécial et je ne voudrais pas que son jumeau le gêne, vous comprenez ? "

" Oui. " Fit James.

" D'accord mais alors... Harry que va-t-il devenir ? " Demanda la née moldu.

" Il ira chez votre soeur. Pétunia. " repris Albus.

" Pétunia mais... "

" Lily chérie... Pétunia s'occupera bien de lui. " Réconforta l'auror.

" D'accord. " accepta Lily.

" Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. "

Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier prit l'enfant aux yeux verts et transplana devant le 4 Privet Drive. Et il partit. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était que la maison n'était pas habitée. Et devant cette dernière était posé un panneau " À VENDRE. "

* * *

Une jeune femme passait par là juste par hasard. Elle vit un bébé seul devant une maison abandonnée, le prit et transplana chez elle. " Lucius ! " appela-t-elle.

" Oui Cissie ? " demanda l'interpelé.

" Viens ! "

" J'arrive. "

Un homme de 21 ans entra dans le hall de son Manoir. Il était grand avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs et soyeux lui arrivant aux épaules, il portait une robe de sorcier noire. Et il avait dans les bras un bébé. Un petit garçon. Et lorsqu'il vit que sa femme avait également un bébé dans les bras, il lui demanda :

" Où l'as-tu trouvé ? " " Dans Privet Drive. " lui répondit la dite Cissie. " Narcissa, tu veux dire qu'il a été abandonné ? "

" Oui, il était devant une maison à vendre. Il n'y avait personne. Et il allait mourir. Lu' je t'en prie adoptons-le. Et puis comme ça Drago aura un petit frère. "

" Bon d'accord... Mais comment allons-nous l'appeler ? "

" Hum... Clément ? "

" Non. Je sais Nicolas. "

" Bienvenue dans la famille Malfoy, Nicolas. " Dit Nacissa à son fils adoptive. " Je sais à qui il appartient... " Fit soudainement Lucius. " Ah oui, qui ? "

" Aux Potter. "

" Tu es sûr ? "

" Oui, regarde ses cheveux et ses yeux. "

" Ah oui... " Fit sa femme. " Mais c'est horrible d'abandonner un enfant pour un autre. Tu penses que l'on pourrait faire un lien de sang ? "

" Je vais les voir. " Et sur ces mot Lucius Malfoy transplana afin de parler aux Potter.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le prologue j'ai essayé de faire le moins de faute possible. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des questions eh bien posez-les je serez à votre disposition.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le chapitre 1, surement demain ou après-demain

J'attend les Rewews avec impatience.

Biz


	2. Chapitre 1 : La famille Malfoy

Boujour, Bonsoir

Alors finalement je poste le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande JK. Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

Résumer : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux ; Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'ai pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Réponse à la Review a laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre

Wilaky:

Alors pour ta question il te suffi de regarder dans " Réponses au Reviewq " est tu trouvera la réponse que tu cherche. et Merci

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La famille Malfoy

11 ans plus tard

Nicolas dormait paisiblement, quand soudain le soleil pénétra dans sa chambre au manoir Malfoy, il grogna. Puis se redressa pour découvrir qui avait causé un tel crime en le réveillant ainsi, et découvrit sa mère qui lui souriait. Ce sourire fit perdre à Nicolas toute sa mauvaise humeur. Il se leva et alla embrasser sa mère adoptive. Car oui Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient toujours dit la vérité sur son passé. Et ses parents n'avaient jamais été de vrais partisants de Voldemort mais des espions pour le vieux citronné qu'était Albus Dumbledore pour les protéger lui et Drago.

Il haïssait les Potter plus que tout au monde venaient ensuite les Weasley mais c'était une autre histoire.

" Bonjour mère. " Dit-il. " Drago est-il levé ? "

" Bonjour mon chéri. Oui Drago est levé. " répondit doucement sa mère.

En la voyant Nicolas ne put s'empêcher comme à chaque fois de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père étant petit.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Nicolas avait 5 ans et son père venait de le prendre sur ses genoux, le mettant face à lui, il lui dit calmement :

" Nico je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. " Avait-il commencé. " Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que tu était trop petit pour comprendre. D'accord ? "

" Oui. " Avait répondu l'enfant de 5 ans.

" Eh bien, ta mère et moi-même t'avons adopté parce que, quand tu était tout bébé, tes premiers parents t'ont abandonné. Et ta mère t'as trouvé, nous t'avons adopté et fait les liens du sang. Ceux qui t'ont abandonné sont les Potter. Mais nous nous t'aimons. Tu comprends Nicolas ? "

" Oui. Potter méchants. Pourquoi m'ont abandonné ? "

" Parce que d'après eux ton frère Alex aurais réussi à tuer Voldemort. "

" C'est la faute à lui que Potter m'ont abandonné ? "

" Oui mon fils. " Lucius était tendu, il avait peur que son fils le rejette.

" Eh bah, Potter y sont méchants moi je t'aime père. " Fit le petit garçon. Lucius se détendant.

" Moi aussi Nicolas, moi aussi. Et plus que tout à part ta mère et Drago bien sûr. Mais quoi que tu fasses tu sera toujours mon fils et je t'aimerais toujours. "

/ Fin flash back. /

* * *

Le jeune homme de 11 ans maintenant n'était pas brun comme son père biologique mais désormais blond blanc comme les cheveux de ses parents adoptifs et de son nouveau frère. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, ils étaient un peu en bataille sur le haut de sa tête. Son teint moins pâle que sa famille et ses yeux étaient à moitié vert émeraude et à moitié gris orageux, donnant l'impression qu'ils brillaient.

Nicolas s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier bleue, mettant en dessous une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu pour aller avec sa robe. Il coiffa ses cheveux, mit ses chaussures (Aristocratie oblige) et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuné dans la salle à manger.

Sa famille était déjà installée, Nicolas prit place entre son père et Drago et dit :

" Bonjour père. Bonjour Drago. "

" Bonjour Nicolas. " Répondit son père. " As-tu bien dormi ? "

" Bien merci, et vous ? "

" Bonjour Nico. " Fit Drago finissant sa bouchée d'oeuf.

" Oui merci. " Reprit Lucius.

Dobby, un des nombreux elfes de maison de la famille servit Nicolas d'oeuf brouillés et de Bacon. Le jeune garçon mangea tranquillement. Dès qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger Nacissa prit la parole :

" Drago, Nicolas, votre père et moi avons décidé d'aller aujourd'hui au chemin de traverse. Nous avons reçu les listes des fournitures ce matin, et nous aimerions aller faire nos achats rapidement. D'accord? "

" Oui, mère. " Répondirent les deux frères.

" Donc sa veux dire que Dray et moi, on va pouvoir faire les magasins tout seuls c'est génial, t'en dit quoi Dray ? " Demanda Nicolas.

" D'accord Nico. " Sourit le vrai fils Malfoy.

" N'oubliez pas votre masque de froideur, les enfants. " Leur dit Lucius.

" Un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut... " Soupira Narcissa.

" Eh oui chérie. "

" Oui père. " Dirent les deux garçons.

Lucius les regarda partir, son regard se posa sur Nicolas. Et un souvenir remontant d'il y a 10 ans lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'ils devaient demander aux Potter pour les liens du sang.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Lucius venait de transplaner de son manoir à devant Poudlard. Il devait aller voir le directeur pour savoir où se trouvaient les Potter. Il passa les grilles, mit en place son masque de froideur et entra dans le vieux château. Il tomba sur une Minerva MacGonagall toute souriante et il lui dit qu'il devait voir Dumbledore d'une voix sèche. Elle l'y enmena sans poser de questions bien trop heurese et gardant toujours sont sourire. Sourire que Lucius voulait enlever du visage de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans le bureau de son mentor. Ah ! Qu'il aimait faire des entrées de ce genre. Pensa-t-il. Il laissa ces pensées de côtés lorsqu'il vit que le vieux sénile n'était pas seul. En effet Dumbledore se trouvait en présence des Potter, ce qui tombait bien pour l'aristocrate.

Dumbledore se leva et le salua :

" Lucius, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. "

" Malfoy ! " Siflla Potter père.

" Potter. Un déplaisir de vous voir. " Railla le blond puis s'adressant à Dumby. " Albus, désolé de débarquer ainsi, mais je devais parler avec ces charmantes personnes. ( Il désigna les Potter d'un signe de tête. ) J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé et pourquoi ont-ils abandonné leur fils aîné ? "

James Potter souffla. Lily se posait des questions. Et Albus répondit à Lucius :

" Eh bien Lucius, voyez-vous, les Potter ici présents ont dû laisser Harry à la soeur de Lily qui est une moldu car Alex est le Survivant. "

" Comment ça ? " Demanda Malfoy d'une voix glaciale.

" Eh bien Voldemort les a attaqués. Et Alex l'a détruit. "

" C'est donc pour cette raison que vous abandonné votre enfant ? " Demanda l'aristocrate aux Potter en colère.

" Ceci ne te regarde absolument pas, Malfoy ! " Répliqua James. " Eh d'ailleurs comment sais tu ça ? "

" Eh très chers ennemis, ma femme avait rendez-vous avec un sorcier dont je ne te donnerai point le nom et a vu un bébé seul dans le froid, devant une maison vide de toute personne et à vendre. Alors noble gens que nous sommes, nous la famille Malfoy nous l'avons prit avec nous et l'avons adopté. Et je voulait vous voir pour faire un lien du sang, vu qu'il faut l'accord des parents. Quand j'ai découvert que c'était vous, je suis directement venu ici. "

" Pff... Ce n'est plus notre affaire. " Fit dédaigneusement Lily.

" Eh bien il me faut quand même votre accord. "

" Eh bien fait ce que tu veux Malfoy ! " Fit James.

" Bien. Albus, au revoir. " Et sans un mot de plus il partit.

/ Fin Flash Back /

Drago et Nicolas étaient partis dans la chambre du premier. Drago considérait Nicolas comme son petit frère. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué comment les Potter s'était débarrassés de Nicolas. Drago les haïssait comme Nicolas et le jour où sa mère le lui avait apris il s'était juré de toujours protéger son petit frère de tous les dangers possibles. Il l'aimait même si biologiquement ce n'était pas son frère, il l'aimait. Ils riaient souvent ensemble, faisaient des blagues à leurs parents qui en riaient eux aussi. Car contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient penser les Malfoy n'étaient pas des sans-coeurs. Car oui, ils avaient bien un coeur et même s'ils mettaient des masques de froideur pour cacher leurs émotions à la société, chez eux ils laissaient tout tomber et riaient, s'amusaient, jouaient, mangeaient? Et tout ça dans la bonne humeur. Voilà ce qu'était la vrai vie chez les Malfoy.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le Chapitre 1 vous aurait surement le chapitre 2 demain mais cela m'étonnerai fort donc surement le jour de nouvelle an, ou après.

Donc passez un bon réveillon et une bonne année si je ne poste pas avant.

nous

Gin pour vous Servir


	3. Chap2 : Chemin de Traverse et rencontre

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Alors je poste aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé ! Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est prit pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'ai pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Angel-Sly

Salut. Alors merci pour ta review, merci je sais que je ne suis pas une déesse en grammaire. Bon réveillon et Bonne Année.

TeZuKaj

Merci pour ta Review, Bon réveillon et Bonne Année.

MissAnika

Merci pour ta Review, Bon réveillon et Bonne Année.

Brigitte26

Merci pour ta Review Bon réveillon et Bonne Année, heureuse que ma fic te plaise.

Eliwande

Merci pour ta Review, pour la Beta je n'en ai pas donc je vais essayé d'en trouver un. Bon réveillon et Bonne Année.

Ladiinata1

Merci pour ta Review, Bon réveillon et Bonne Année.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse et rencontre inatendue

L'après-midi vint beaucoup trop lentement au goût des fils Malfoy. Ils mirent tous une cape noire très belle, avec un côté aristocratique et mirent leurs masques de froideur et Lucius prit l'épaule de Drago, et Nacissa fit de-même avec Nicolas et ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de Traverse.

Le père de famille leur donna rendez-vous devant l'animalerie et ils se séparèrent en deux groupe : Lucius et Narcissa et Drago et Nicolas.

Les deux frères partirent en premier chez Mme Guipure. Cela dura 30 minutes pour les deux Malfoy. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le magasin de quidditch et passèrent 20 minutes a observer le nouveau balai le Nimbus 2 000. Ils allèrent ensuite acheté leur livres. Puis tout ce qu'ils leurs fallait pour les potions.

Puis n'ayant plus rien à faire à part aller chercher leurs baguettes et aller à l'animalerie, ils allèrent chez Olivander et tombèrent nez à nez avec les Potter.

Drago et Nicolas sentirent la colère montait en eux mais la repoussèrent et gardèrent bien en place leur masque de froideur. Alors que Alex Potter, Survivant, devait choisir sa baguette, le vendeur lui en proposa deux avant de se tourné vers les nouveaux arrivant et leur dit :

" Hum... Bonjour messieurs Malfoy. Je vais prendre vos mesure puis vous donnez des baguettes à essayer. D'accord. "

Les deux garçons blonds acquiécèrent et le vendeur pris la mesure de leurs bras et alla chercher les baguettes correspondant.

" Tiens, tiens, alors Malfoy vous allez-bien ? " Fit le Survivant d'une voix moqueuse.

" Tu es docteur ? " Railla Nicolas.

Potter fils souffla de frustration et essaya les baguettes devant lui.

Ollivander revint et présenta trois baguettes à Drago et une à Nicolas.

" Boux de hêtre, 25cm, relativement souple, et contient du crin de Sombral. Essayez Monsieur Malfoy. " Dit le fabrican de baguette à Drago qui pris la baguettes avec précaution et fit un mouvement gracieux avec. Mais un vase explosa. Le vendeur lui repris la baguette et lui en donna une autre.

" Bois d'aubéphine, 25cm, relativement souple et elle contient un crin de licorne. Essayez. "

Drago essaya et le vase qui s'était cassé quelque minutes auparavant se répara tout seul.

" Il semble qua la baguette vous ai choisit Monsieur Malfoy. " Fit Ollivander.

Les Potter ralèrent mais les trois autres personnes les ignorèrent. Le veille homme présenta deux baguettes à Nicolas mais ces dernières ne marchèrent pas.

" Étrange... " Murmura le vendeur. " Vraiment étrange... "

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " Demanda l'aîné des Malfoy.

" Je me demande... Mais je penais qu'elle irait à monsieur Potter... Bon. " L'ignora le fabrican de baguettes en se tournant vers les Potter. " Monsieur, nous allons testez cette baguette. "

Il tendit une baguette à Alex Potter et dit :

" Bois de houx, 27,5cm, souple, facile à manier, avec une plume de phénix à l'interrieur. Allez-y essayez. "

Potter essaya mais une vingtaine de boîte tombèrent des étagères qui se trouver derrière le comptoir. Ollivander repris la baguette et l'a donna à Nicolas Malfoy anciennement Potter. Il fit un mouvement de poignet gracieux et les boîtes qui étaient tomber se rangèrent toutes seules, Nicolas sentit une chaleur ce répandre en lui, une chaleur de bien-être.

" Étrange... Vraiment très étrange... " Fit le vendeur.

" Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? " Demanda Lily Potter.

" Eh bien voyez-vous madame Potter cette baguettes contient une plume de phénix et l'oiseau qui à donné la plume en a fourni une autre mais une seule plume et elle est dans la baguette de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La baguette de monsieur Malfoy est la jumelle de celle du Seigneur des ténébres. J'aurais plutôt pensée que cette baguette aille au Survivant ici présent mais apparament ce n'est pas le cas. "

" Sale Voleur ! " Hurla Alex.

" La ferme Potter c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. " Répliqua Drago.

" Oh ! Malfoy a besoin de son grand frère pour se défendre. Oh comme c'est mignion. " Ricana le jeune Potter.

Nicolas fit un pas vers Potter fils dégageant toute sa puissance. Ce qui effraya le vendeur et les Potter.

" Alors maintenant qui a peur toi ou moi ? " Demanda d'une voix trop calme le cadet des Malfoy.

" M... Moi... " Fit tremblant Le-Garçon-qui-à-survécu.

" Combien coûte ces baguettes ? "

" En tout vous me devez 14 Gailllions. " Fit Ollivander.

" Tenez. "

" Merci. "

" Au revoir. " Fit Drago en sortant.

" Au revoir, à plus tard à Poudlard _Potter_. " Siffla l'ancien Potter, puis il sortit rejoindre son frère.

Ils rejoignirent leurs parents près de l'animalerie. Ils y entrèrent et regardèrent les hiboux et chouttes qui s'y trouver.

Drago choisit un hiboux grand duc mais Nicolas ne savait pas encore. Il vit alors un belle chouette de couleur marron clair et foncé sur le dos de la chouette avec un peu plus de blanc sur le ventre de l'animal avec deux grand yeux jaunes. Le vendeur s'approcha de lui et dit :

" Belle n'est-ce pas ? C'est une Chevêche d'Athéna; "

" Oui, combien coûte t-elle ? " demanda Nicolas.

" 20 Gaillons. "

" Je l'a prend. "

Il donna l'agens et ouvrit la cage, l'animal vint tout de suite se posé sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître comme le grand duc de Drago. Ils achetèrent tout se qu'il fallait pour leur nouveau animeaux et partir. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau dans leur Manoir et rangèrent tout se qu'ils avaient acheté dans leurs malles ou dans leurs chambre pour les oiseaux.

Alors Bon réveillon et bonne année à tous.

Le chapitre 3 sera poster peut-être lundi sinon se sera Mardi soir.

Biz

Gin pour vous servire


	4. Chapter 3 : La rentrée

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui, alors j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Par contre avec la reprise des cours et mon stage ensuite je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster, donc ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la grande J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Rose-Eliade

Merci ta Review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Brigitte26

Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

MissAnika

Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La rentrée

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut le jour tant attendu des Héritiers Malfoy : le jour de la rentrée. Leurs bagages étaient déjà près depuis la veille, mais ils préférèrent vérifier de ne rien oublier. Puis quand il fût 10h30, ils transplanèrent à la gare de King's Cross, et traverssèrent la barrière avec leurs parents, leurs masques de froideur en place.

Ils dirent au revoir à leurs parents et montèrent dans le train, à 10h50. Le poudlard-Express démara à l'heure prévu : 11 heures.

Ils s'installèrent dans compartiment vide et commencèrent à parler en se moquant des Weasley, se disant qu'ils iraient à Serpentard.

Quand soudain la porte souvrit, laissant place à Alex Potter et Ronald Weasley.

" Oh, Salut Malfoy, comment vas celui qui ma voler ma baguette ? Tu vois Ron, c'est lui qui m'a volé ma baguette. " Dit l'Héritier Potter en montrant Nicolas du doigt.

" Tien, Saint Potter et Weasmoche sont devenus amis. " Fit narquoisement Drago, lançant un regard noir aux deux arrivant.

" Oh, on a besoin de son grand frère pour ce défendre comme c'est touchant. " Fit sarcastiquement Ronald.

" Comme c'est bizarre que vous répétiez la même phrase sans être là en même temps. " Se moqua Nicolas.

" Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est Malfoy 1 qui doit toujours parlais en premier ? " Fit Potter fils.

" Et pourquoi tu dois toujours venir nous cassé les oreilles Potter ? " Cassa Nico.

" Allez dégagez ! " Répliqua son grand frère.

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire ils partirent sans rien ajouter. Les deux Malfoy laissèrent leurs colère sortir dès que la porte fut fermée, mais se reprirent lorsque cette dernière se réouvrit sur une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et marron comme ses yeux. Les deux blonds s'arrêtèrent de parler et elle demanda :

" Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? En garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien. "

" Tu m'as déjà vu avec un crapaud toi ? " Railla Drago.

" Désolé c'est juste que je le chercher et je me demander si vous ne l'auriez pas vu. " S'excusa-t-elle. " Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? "

" Nous nous sommes Drago et Nicolas Malfoy. " Expliqua le plus jeune des Malfoy en désignant son frère puis lui.

" Si tu pouvais t'en aller maintenant. " Dit froidement Drago. Et la jeune fille véxée s'en alla sans dire mot.

" On va bientôt arrivé. Il faut que l'on se change. " Dit Nicolas.

Ils fermèrent la porte à clé, puis le store et se changèrent en mettant les robes de Poudlard car ils avaient jusque là des vêtements modus. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, le train commença à s'arrêter.

Ils déscendirent sur le quaie, emportant leurs bagages et leurs animaux.

Nicolas avait nommé sa chouette Light et Drago avait nommé son hiboux Nox. Sur le quaie ils aperçurent une forme géante qui cria :

" Les premiers année par ici ! "

Alors ils se dirigèrent comme tout les nouveaux élèves vers l'homme qui semblait être un géant, qui les mena vers un lac où le trouvait des barques. Drago et Nicolas prirent une barques pour eux tout seuls.

Ils ne montrèrent pas leurs surprises lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense château qu'était l'école de sorcélerie Poudlard. Le géant les fit rentrer dans le château, dans le hall, devant eux se tenait une femme à l'air stricte. Les cheveux tiré en arrière en un chignon serré, des lunnettes carrés, et une robe de sorcier vert émeraude.

" Bonjour à tous, bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur MacGonagall. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir qu'à Poudlard i Maisons : Gryffondor, Poufssoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous devez aussi savoir que la Maison dans laquelle vous irez sera comme une deuxième famille. Si vous respectez le réglement vous ferez gagner des points à votre Maison, mais si vous ne le respectez pas vous en ferez perdre. Bien, des questions ? "

Les enfants Malfoy n'écoutait rien du discours de la vieille dame, leur père et leur mère leurs avait dit se qu'étaient Poudlard.

Voyant que personne ne répondez elle reprit la paroles :

" Bien, restez ici, je vais voir si tout est prêt pour la répartition. "

Tous discutaient en essayant de savoir se qu'il allait se passé, quand Ron Weasley parla :

" Mon frère m'a dit qu'il y avait des épreuves à passé. "

" Mais non, andouille. " Cassa Nicolas.

" Moi andouille, d'accord, alors vaz-y Malfoy, parles ! Si tu es si intelligent. "

" Eh bien la Belette, si tu avais eu l'intelligence de demander à tes parents, ils t'aurais alors dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'épreuves mais qu'un Choipeaux magique nous répartirait. Donc il est clair que je suis plus intelligent que toi. " Dit-il d'une voix froide avec un regard moqueur.

C'est à ce moment que choisit de revenir directrice de la Maison Gryffondor.

" Venez ! Tout est prêt. "

Les élèves la suivirent, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils observèrent le plafond magique, qui annoncer un beau soleil. Tout les élèves étaient supris par la décoration de la salle avec ces 4 grandes tables aux couleurs de chaques Maisons. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une estrade sur laquelle se trouvaient un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Tout les élèves, sauf les malfoy, était supris que le choixpeau puisse chanté. Quand il eut fini sa chanson tout le monde applaudit, sauf les frères Malfoy, et la directrice ajointe déroula un parchemin et anonça :

" Dès que j'apellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer sur le tabouret et je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il vous répartisse, puis vous irez à la table de votre nouvelle Maison. Bones Susan ! "

" GRYFFONDOR ! " Hurla le choixpeau magique.

" Corner Michael ! "

" SERDAIGLE ! "

Le professeur de métamorphose arriva bien vite au M dans la liste.

" Malfoy Drago ! "

Le frère de Nicolas s'avança bien droit, digne, d'un pas souple. Il s'assit tout aussi dignement sur le tabouret et l'animagus chat posa l'objet magique sur la tête du blond. Mais il eut à peine frollait les cheveux de l'Héritier Malfoy qu'il cria :

" SERPENTARD ! "

Drago parti fiérement jusqu'à sa table. Nicolas était fière de son grand frère.

" Malfoy Nicolas ! "

Et tout comme son frère Nicolas anciennement Harry, s'avança dignement vers le tabouret et s'assit. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et il se mit à lui parlait :

" Hum... Encore un Malfoy... Eh bien tu n'as pas les mêmes qualités que ton frère... Je vois beaucoup de courage, mais aussi beaucoup d'intelligence... Mais également une envie de faire ses preuves... Tu es rusé aussi... Donc tu ira à... SERPENTARD ! " Finit-il par hurlait.

Et comme son frère avant lui, il se dirigea à la talbe des Serpents et s'assit aux côtés de son grand frère. Ils furent rejoint par Théodore Nott.

" Patil Parvati ! " Dit Minerva MacGonagall.

" GRYFFONDOR ! "

Les noms passèrent...

" Potter Alex ! "

Le silence se fit immédiatemment, et tous regardèrent avec admiration le Survivant. Sauf les Serpentard qui le regardait avec répugnance, moquerie, et pour les Malfoy qui avaient de la colère dans leurs yeux.

Le fils Potter s'aasit sur le tabouret et à peine le chapeau eut-il toucher sa tête qu'il hurla :

" GRYFFONDOR ! "

Et tous applaudirent sauf les Serpents. Les gryffons hurlèrent même :

" Potter avec nous... Potter avec nous... Potter avec nous ! "

Et les noms continuèrent à défiler. La Belette – Ronald Weasley – alla à Gryffondor. Puis ce fut au tour de Blaise Zabini de rejoindre les jumeaux Malfoy et le futur Lord Nott.

Le directeur se leva et commença un discours mais les deux jeunes Malfoy ne l'écoutèrent pas et lui lancèrent des regards moqueurs. Ils surent que le couloir du troisième étage ainsi que la forêt interdite étaient interdit, car bizarrement le directeur prononça ces mots là plus fort que les autres. Puis la nourriture apparut.

" Alors, Blaise Zabini, c'est cela ? " Demanda Nicolas à Blaise.

" Oui, Nicolas Malfoy ? " Dit l'Héritier Zabini.

" Oui. "

" Nott ? " Demanda Drago.

" Oui ? " Répondit l'interpeler.

" Ça va ? " Demanda une fille à côté de Blaise.

" Parkinson. On ne t'as rien demander. " Fit Théodore.

" C'est vrai, c'est à Nott que j'ai parlé. " Dit froidement Drago.

Nicolas fit connaissance avec Blaise et ils devinrent très vite ami. De même avec Théo et Dray. Théodore les ayant autorisé seulement eux trois à l'appelé ainsi. Puis le directeur leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les 4 nouveaux ami allèrent s'installé dans un dortoir.

Ils dicutèrent longuement puis se couchèrent.

Maintenant Drago, Nicolas, Blase et Théodore formaient un beau quatuor.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le chapitre et comme j'ai dit là-haut je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre 4, peut-être mercredi mais je ne promet rien.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	5. Chap 4 : Un journée épouvantable

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Alors je poste aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas prévu je suis en internat et là-bas je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Adenoide

Et oui c'est clair. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

MissAnika

Merci pour ta Review

Brigitte26

Et oui les frère son ensemble je te laisse lire ce chapitre désolé pour le retard.

Angel-Sly

Alors pour les gens remis à leurs places tu verra dans ce chapitre, il y en a beaucoup. Et Merci, pour ta Review.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une journée de cours épouvantable. Mais pour qui ?

Le lendemain matin, les 4 amis allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle accompagnée des Préfets de la Maison Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue distribua les emplois du temps. Nicolas regarda le siens et manqua de s'étouffait en voyant le nom des professeurs de Duel et Sortilège : Professeur James Potter et Lily Potter.

Il regarda Drago et un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage et l'Héritier Malfoy sue que ce n'était pas bon pour les Potter.

Nicolas se dépêcha donc de manger et se rendit à son premier cours qui était celui de Duel avec Potter Père.

Nicolas était le premier devant la porte du cours, puis ce fut Drago accompagné de Blaise et Théodore, puis le reste des Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Et bien évidemment d'Alex Potter qui se pavanait comme si le château était à lui tout seul, ce qui fit augmenter le sourire sarcastique de Nico.

James Potter les fit entrer environ deux minutes après la sonnerie… Drago souffla, ils avaient Duel pendant 4 heures.

Les élèves entrèrent calmement dans la classe puis s'assirent.

" Bien, vu que je ne vous connais pas tous. Je vais vous demandez de venir vous présentez devant toute la classe. Bien, qui veut commencer ? "

Alex leva la main.

" Bien Alex viens te présenter. "

" Je m'appelle Alex Potter, j'ai 11 ans, je suis à Gryffondor, "

" T'es hobbies. " Dit James d'une voix douce.

" J'aime bien lire, parler, être avec des Fans, signer des autographes, et j'aime bien chanter. "

" Bien, t'es activités extrascolaires ? "

" Je fais de la natation et des duels. "

" Bien, très bien même, tout le monde à qui le tour ? "

Nicolas leva la main, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

" Viens te présenter. "

" Vous ai-je permit de me tutoyer ? " Railla le blond.

" Non, excusez-moi. "

Nicolas se leva et s'avança dignement vers l'estrade puis le bureau du professeur.

" Je m'appelle Nicolas Malfoy… "

" Pf, un Malfoy, un Voleur oui. Voleur de baguette. " Interrompis Potter fils.

" Je ne t'ai pas coupé dans ta présentation. Alors fais en autant. " Le calma Nico.

Potter fils était outré que l'on lui parle ainsi, mais n'ajouta rien.

" 5 points pour Serpentard pour avoir mal parler à un camarade. " Dit James d'une voix froide.

" Monsieur ce n'est pas parce que _Potter_ est votre fils que vous avez le droit de me retirer des points seulement parce que je lui dit la vérité. C'est ce que l'on appelle de l'injustice. " Railla le Serpentard, tandis que les camarades de sa Maison ricaner.

" Insolant. "

" Merci, maintenant si je pouvais me présenter. Donc je disais je m'appelle Nicolas Malfoy, j'ai 11 ans, je suis à Serpentard… "

" Sale serpent. " Dit Ronald Weasley.

Nicolas sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, ce qui fit sourire Drago. Le fils adoptif des Malfoy garda un sourire sadique et narquois sur le visage.

" Vais-je pouvoir finir de me présenter ou l'un des Gryffondor vont m'interrompre à chacune de mes phrases ? "

" Rangez votre baguette. " Dit froidement James Potter en se souvenant de la puissance qu'avez dégagé le jeune Malfoy chez le fabriquant.

" Oh mais j'ai le droit de la sortir nous sommes en DFCM, et auriez-vous peur ? "

" Non mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ai d'accident. "

" Bien, je ne ferais rien. Du moins pour le moment. Et rien de dangereux. Bon je reprends : Je suis donc à Serpentard, j'aime lire, écrire, me battre, m'entraîner, parce que si vous croyez qu'un Malfoy ne sais pas se défendre en cas d'attaque depuis son plus jeune âge, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Et mes activités extrascolaires ne regardent personne dans cette salle encore moins les Potter. "

Et sur ses derniers mots, il partit s'assoir dignement.

Puis ce fut au tour de Drago de se présenter, personne ne l'interrompit craignant la colère de son petit frère. L'Héritier Malfoy dit pratiquement la même chose que Nicolas. Puis ce fut Blaise qui se présenta, il ne donna que son nom, prénom, âge et la Maison dans laquelle il était. Théodore fit de même. Et les 4 amis n'écoutèrent pas le reste de la classe.

" Bien. " Fit James plus content d'avoir quand même des Griffons dans sa classe. " Maintenant, on va commencer par apprendre à désarmer quelqu'un. Qui veut faire une démonstration avec qui ? "

Seul Alex Potter leva la main.

" Personnes d'autres vous êtes sûr ? Je vous promets qu'Alex n'ira pas fort. "

Nicolas ricana et se leva fière.

" Eh bien dans ce cas vu que c'est Nicolas qui va être contre toi Alex, je propose que vous fassiez un duel pour montrer aux autres comment on fait… "

" Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom à ce que je sache, _Professeur_. "

" Oui, bon commençons tout d'abord… "

Il fut couper par Nicolas qui fit un salut parfait avec grâce en fixant méchamment Potter fils devant lui qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

" Oui… Donc le salut, monsieur Malfoy l'exécute parfaitement. "

Alex fit son salut largement moins beau que celui du petit frère de Dray.

" Bien, commencez à trois. 1… 2… 3… "

Potter fils avait sa baguette en main, pendant que Nico ranger la sienne, Alex fut d'abord surpris, puis attaqua avec un Stupéfix qui toucha un mur invisible.

" De la magie sans baguette… " Fit Potter père.

Nicolas pris sa baguette et laissa Potter menait la danse. Le jeune Malfoy ne faisait que se défendre et était calme son masque de froideur bien en place, pendant qu'Alex était en sueur et continuait de lancer sort sur sort qui continuaient de toucher un mur invisible.

" Je me lasse Potter, alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? " Fit Nicolas.

" Je suis… le… Survivant et très… fort ! " Répliqua Potter essoufflé.

Nicolas décida d'attaquer, il contra un Expelliarmus, puis enchaîna avec un Expulso et un Jambencoton, puis un Stupéfix, pour finir il l'attacha, tout cela en informulé bien sûr.

" Alex ! " Hurla Potter père, il le détacha, puis se leva et hurla sur Nicolas " QUE LUI AS-TU FAIS ? "

Nicolas ricana, et Potter leva la main voulant le frapper, et la lueur de moquerie qu'il y avait dans les yeux du petit frère de Drago disparurent pour laisser place à de la colère et de la peur. Et lorsque Drago vit le regard de Nico, Le premier fils Malfoy Stupéfixa Potter père, et emmena son petit frère qui était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe et allèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Dray verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Il s'assit à même le sol et prit son petit frère dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère… Je suis là pour toi… Chut… Je suis là… "

Nicolas mit plus d'une heure à se calmer. Ils allèrent dans leur dortoir et Drago écrit à leurs parents pour leurs raconter ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt. Nox l'apporta aux Malfoy.

Ils n'allèrent pas en cours de la matinée, puis quand ce fut l'heure d'aller manger, ils allèrent dans la grande salle, suivant les plus grand qui se trouver dans la salle commune des serpents. Tous les regardèrent bizarrement, mais ils les ignorèrent leurs masques de froideur bien en place. Ils mangèrent calmement, puis se rendirent au cours de sortilège qui ne durait heureusement qu'une heure. Théo, Blaise, Nico et Dray se mirent au fond de la classe.

Lily Potter se mit à son bureau et dit :

" Bonjour j'aimerai que vous vous présenter s'il vous plait. Alors qui commence ? "

Plusieurs élèves passèrent puis le professeur appela :

" Nicolas Malfoy. "

Nicolas se leva avec fierté et alla à côté du bureau.

" Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre conduite avec mon mari ce matin ? " Demanda Mme Potter.

" Non. " Fit Nico.

" Non ? "

" Non, je ne veux pas, maintenant si je pouvez me présenter donnera du temps à tout le monde. Merci. "

" Allez-y. " Dit-elle froidement.

Et Nicolas se présenta comme le matin même. Drago, Blaise et Théodore furent les suivants et se présentèrent également comme le matin.

Une fois tout le monde présenter, Alex et Ron n'ayant rien dit cela s'était passé assez vite, Lily Potter dit :

" Très bien… "

" Décidément vous parlez comme votre mari. " Fit remarquer Nicolas.

" Non pas du tout. "

" Mais si je vous assure. " Nicolas avait retrouver son sourire moqueur pour les Potter.

" Bon passons, donc je disais… "

" Et moi je vous disait que vous disiez exactement les mêmes paroles que votre époux mot pour mot. "

" Si vous continuez je vous enlèverai des points. "

" Faites donc. "

" 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. "

" Génial, charmant même. " Nicolas eut un sourire méchant et sortit sa baguette.

" Rangez votre baguette. "

" Vous voyez exactement comme lui. "

" Je vais vous mettre une retenu ! " S'énerva Lily Potter.

" Faites donc. " Se moqua Nico.

" Une retenue monsieur Malfoy, ce soir dans mon bureau. "

" Très bien, quelle heure ? "

" 20 heures. "

Puis elle reprit :

" Je vais maintenant continuée mon cours. Donc aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sortilège de lévitation. Vous devez… "

Nicolas qui avait garder sa baguette venait de faire un Wingardium Leviosa magnifique. Le bureau du professeur trouvait désormais dans les airs.

" Je… "

" Vous ? "

" Bravo… "

" Merci. "

" Je… Vous… Ils… "

" Mais encore il y a il, elle, on, tu, nous. "

" Hum. Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi. "

" Mais je ne me moque pas je vous dit simplement la vérité. "

" Bon. Comme la montré Monsieur Malfoy, on tourne et abaisse sa baguette, et en même temps il faut prononcer Wingardium Leviosa. Allez-y faites le mouvement sans prononcer la formule. "

Tous les élèves le firent sauf les frères Malfoy.

" Bien maintenant avec la formule vous allez devoir faire voler une plume. " Elle distribua des plumes à tout le monde.

Drago fit le sortilège, Blaise et Théo réussirent du premier coup.

Drago remonta dans ses souvenirs, ses parents les avaient entraînés, à cause du passé de Nicolas. Mais personne dans la famille ne connaissait le passé du plus jeune Malfoy. Et il fallait bien qu'il leur dise. Mais Nicolas ne savait pas comment leur dirent. Et puis cela lui ferait à nouveau mal. Mais pour l'instant il n'y pensa plus et Drago y pensait toujours essayant de trouver des réponses à ses questions mais ne trouver rien.

Le cours se finit assez bien. Ils eurent ensuite métamorphose où Nicolas ne fit aucunes remarques, et ils eurent ensuite potion et Nicolas fut pris de plaisir par cette matière et il y excella dès le premier jour en réussissant sa potion.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre est plus long donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus à je ne sais pas quand.

Biz

Gin pour vous servire


	6. Chap 5 : Une découverte et réflexions

Bonsoir,

Alors j'ai eu le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui donc voilà le chapitre 5. Et c'est repartit pour le blabla.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la grande J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

TeZuKa j

Merci Pour ta Review. Voici le prochain chapitre j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Angel-Sly

Alors merci pour ta Review. Quand à ta question sur le passé de Nico tu verra en temps voulu mais il y a des indices dans ce chapitre qui pourront t'aider.

Brigitte26

Je n'ai pas bien compris ta Review mais merci quand même.

Alors voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une découverte surprenante et réflexions

Le soir même Nicolas alla devant le bureau de Lily Potter pour sa retenue donner quelques heures auparavant. Il frappa trois coups d'un mouvement souple et l'une des personnes qu'il déteste le plus au monde vint lui ouvrir la porte.

" Je ne vous attendez pas si tôt, monsieur Malfoy, mais entrez. " Dit Mme Potter.

Sans dire un mot ni un regard, Nicolas s'avança dignement avec un style aristocratique. Il s'assit et dit :

" Madame, je ne voudrais pas être impolis mais pourquoi restez-vous planter devant moi en me regardant sans rien dire, vous m'avez donné une retenue donc j'attends. À que vous ne souhaitiez que je m'en aille et vous laisse ainsi. "

" Heu… Non, je vais vous donner ce que vous devez faire. " Dit Lily Evans-Potter remis de sa contemplation du jeune Malfoy.

" Faites donc. "

" Tenez. " Elle lui tendis une feuille.

" Très bien, ma colle consiste donc à prendre la feuille et m'en aller. Super. " Nicolas pris la feuille et sortit de la classe.

" REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ICI, INSOLENT ! " Hurla le professeur de sortilège hors d'elle.

Nicolas se retourna et dit :

" Un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut. Et moi je veux aller dormir. Au revoir _Professeur_ ! "

Et il partit, laissant sans voix Potter mère.

* * *

Nicolas n'eut aucun problème avec les autres professeurs et excellé dans toutes les matières. Une lettre arriva au même moment dans le dortoir des Malfoy, endroit où se trouver précisément Drago. Il vit que ses parents avait répondu à sa lettre. Il l'ouvrit et lu :

 _Drago_

 _Nous comprenons ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter Père._

 _Lorsque Nicolas s'est fait enlever il a dû être battu, vu sa réaction.  
Mais ça c'est à lui de nous en parler d'accord._

 _Heureusement que tu étais là pour arrêter le coup._

 _Merci mon petit Dragon._

 _Comment va Nico ?_

 _Nous vous aimons_

 _Père et Mère_

Drago s'empressa de répondre que tout allait bien à ses parents et demanda à Light de l'amenée aux parents.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard vint le cours de vol. Alex faisait son crâneur ce qui énerver au plus au point Drago.

Madame Bibine, la professeure arriva et leur dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour que leurs balais aillent dans leurs mains, puis leur dit de monter dessus. Neville se cassa le poignet.

" Personne ne monte sur un balai pendant que j'emmène Mr Londubat à l'infirmerie, ou il sera renvoyé sur le champ. "

" Ah ah ! Regardez ce que la honte de notre Maison à laisser tomber. S'il s'en était servi, il aurait su qu'il fallait faire. " Fit Potter fils en ramassant une boule de verre : Un Rapelletout.

" Et que va tu en faire ? " Demanda Nicolas d'une voix traînante et froide. Après tout il trouver Neville sympas même s'il était un Gryffondor.

" Hum… Malfoy, occupes toi de tes affaires ! Et si tu veux vraiment savoir je vais le mettre à un endroit où Londubat ne le retrouvera pas de sitôt. "

" Donnes-moi ça ! " L'ordre était froid, sec, dure et distant.

" Suis-moi si tu oses ! " Se moqua Potter.

Nicolas monta sur son balai et suivit Potter. Ils volèrent jusqu'à être à 4 mètres au-dessus du sol.

" Tu as finit ton petit jeu ? " Railla Nico.

" Tu le veux vraiment ? Alors va le chercher. " Dit Potter en lançant le Rappelletout au loin.

" Tu as vraiment crus que j'allait prendre la peine de te montrer mes talents au Quidditch ? " Il sortit sa baguette. " Accio Rappelle tout de Neville. " Et l'objet vint se déposer dans sa main en douceur sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde et surtout Potter. Seul Drago, Blaise et Théodore regarder Nicolas avec fierté. Nicolas se posa en douceur sur le sol et alla à l'infirmerie donner le Rappelletout à Neville qui devint son ami. Ainsi que Hermione Granger qui se trouver avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas les manière d'Alex pour être son ami. Et cela suffit à Nicolas qui se fichait pas mal de la pureté du sang ou non.

* * *

Le jour suivant était le samedi, et Nicolas avait déjà fait ses devoirs. Il décida donc de faire le tour du château, il tomba sur une salle bizarre au deuxième étage et décida d'y entrer. Il vit devant lui un miroir avec une inscription au-dessus : Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej.

Il regarda dedans et ce vit avec les Malfoy, puis une jeune fille de l'âge de 10 ans apparut à ses côtés, elle avait les cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches bleues et rouges. Elle souriait et lui tenait la main.

Nicolas détourna les yeux en trouvant d'un coup que signifier les écritures du miroir. Et s'enfuit de la salle en courant, il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il voulait oublier son passé.

Il courut encore et encore slalomant entre les élèves qui le croisé et qui pouvait voir s'ils en avaient le temps de la peur dans son regard. Il courut et courut et percuta son frère.

" Bah alors frérot tu ne vois plus où tu vas ? " Demanda gentiment Drago. Puis voyant les yeux de son frère, il le tira jusqu'à leurs dortoirs et s'assit sur son lit et le prit dans ses bras.

" Que s'est-il passé, Nico ? " Demanda-t-il ensuite.

" Je… Je me promener pour découvrir le château. Puis j'ai trouvé le miroir du Rised… Et je me suis vu nous avec… " Murmura Nicolas.

" Avec qui ? "

" Avec elle… "

" Qui « elle » ? S'il te plait expliques-moi ? "

" Pas maintenant… "

" Mais p'tit frère sa fait maintenant 5 ans, quand tu as été enlevé tu avais 6 ans et on ne t'as retrouver que l'année dernière… " Dit Drago avec douleur.

" Pas maintenant grand frère… Je ne peux pas… Cela fait si mal… "

" Papa t'as racheté une guitare. Tu voudras l'utilisé ici ? "

" Dray… Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas… Ma guitare, je l'avais quand ils m'ont emmené… Elle était peut-être brisée devant… Où vous m'avait retrouvé… Elle était peut-être chère comme toi, mère ou père à mes yeux, mais y rejouer…. Me rappellerais trop les années d'Enfer là-bas… "

" D'accord. "

" Tu as ton piano ? "

" Oui, tu veux que je te joue un morceau ? "

" Oui, merci, cela me permettra d'oublier… "

Nicolas s'allongea dans le lit de son frère, pendant que ce dernier sortait son piano rétrécie et grâce à un sort il lui rendit sa forme normale et commença à jouer un morceau de sa confection. Un morceau doux, rempli de tendresse.

Pendant que Nicolas s'endormait, Drago réfléchissait à ce que son petit frère venait de lui dire. Il devait en parler aux parents ça oui c'était sur. Il fallait aussi que Nico veuille bien leurs raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant les 5 ans d'absence. De toute évidence Nicolas avait rencontré une fille ou une femme. Et il ne voulait plus jouer de guitare. Mais peut-être qu'un jour son petit frère rejouera de son instrument avec lequel il sait si bien envouté Dray.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Blaise et Théo en montant voir d'où provenait une musique si belle. Drago réfléchissant toujours et Nicolas dormant paisiblement sur le lit de son grand frère. Ils écoutèrent la belle musique de l'aîné Malfoy et insonorisèrent la pièce pour que personne ne vienne les déranger en ce si beau moment.

Drago continuer de refaire le monde avec des Si en jouant. Puis à un moment il repensa à ses parents et finit le morceau dans une belle note d'espoir et alla écrire une lettre qu'il confia à Nox pour ses parents et parti dormir.

* * *

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre finit. Dans le prochain vous aurez un passe des pensée de Lucius e Nacissa à propos de leur cadet. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, en tout cas j'aime quand vous me mettez des Reviews donc continuer. Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai la suite peut-être demain mais je ne sais pas vraiment.

Biz

Gin pour vous servire


	7. Chap 6 : Pensées et chien

Bonjour,

Alors je poste aujourd'hui, rassurez-vous j'ai de la connexion, même si je suis à l'internat donc c'est bon je peux poster.

Et on est reparti pour un tour de bla bla.

Disclamer : je ne possède rien, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Brigite26

Alors je ten pris pose tes questions, je suis là pour. Merci pur ta Review.

Guillox23

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plairas. Si tu as des questions je t'en pris poses-les, je suis à ton écoute.

Adenoide

Alors Nicolas clash les Potter, mais tu sais la raison. Et après les Potter ne voulaient pas que Harry face partit de leur vie, il l'ont onc oublier ainsi qu'il était le fils adoptif des Malfoy. De ce fait n'en parlant pas à Alex. Et croyant que les Malfoy ont vraiment eu un deuxième. Merci pour ta Review j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas.

MissAnika

Merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre 6.

Ouf voilà j'ai enfin terminée le bla bla.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pensées et Chien

Lucius était content. Il adorait comment son cadet avait casser les Potter. Nicolas était génial mais le père de famille s'inquiété pour son fils. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui ou leurs raconter son passé. D'après la première lettre de Drago, Nicolas avait eu peur lorsque que _James Potter_ avait voulu le frapper, mais il était aussi en colère mais apparemment pas contre Potter mais lui-même. Lucius se doutait que quelque chose se soit passé et que Nico se croit coupable ou le soit réellement. Un toc toc toc à la fenêtre sortit le blond de ses pensées et dès qu'il vit l'hiboux de son premier fils avec une lettre, il se précipita vers l'oiseau, ouvrit la fenêtre du manoir et prit la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait.

Pendant que son mari était descendu pour demander aux elfes de préparer le petit déjeuner, Narcissa était perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle et Lucius avait reçu la lettre de Drago, elle s'était inquiétée pour son fils adoptive. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à raconter son passé qui paraissait douloureux mais elle aimerait tant qu'il le lui raconte. Peut-être que cela le soulagerait… Peut-être qu'il sourirait à nouveau. Car oui depuis un an maintenant Nicolas ne souriait plus comme avant de bonheur, non il souriait juste pour faire croire qu'il allait bien mais c'était un faux sourire. Non pas un sourire de bonheur mais un sourire de douleur, ou alors il souriait moqueusement, ou froidement et ça Cissa n'aimait pas voir ce sourire sur les lèvres de son cadet.

Elle descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec son mari et le vit assit à table une lettre dans les mains et le hibou de son aîné à côté de lui. Nacissa se précipita vers son mari et lui pris la lettre des mains et lu :

 _Mère, Père_

 _C'est encore Drago. Depuis maintenant 5 heures je joue au piano et refait le monde avec des Si._

 _Surement voulez-vous savoir pourquoi. De toute façon c'est pour cela que je vous écris._

 _Vous souvenez-vous que dans ma première ( il y a trois jours, ) Je vous disais que Nico avez eu peur lorsque_ _Potter_ _avez voulu le frapper. Et bien tout à l'heure, Nicolas était en panique il courait et il m'a rentré dedans. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux il y avait de la peur, de la panique._

 _Je suis parti dans le dortoir ( il n'y avait personne.) Je l'ai consolé et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passé, il m'a dit qu'il était tombé sur une salle dans laquelle se trouver le miroir du Riséd. Vous voyez de quoi il s'agit. Et bien il m'a dit qu'il s'était vu avec nous et « Elle. » Allez savoir qui. Une femme ? Une fille ? Une ado ? Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai tant qu'il ne nous raconte pas je ne peux rien. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le raconter. En tout cas pas maintenant. Il m'a dit que ça faisait trop mal._

 _Puis je lui ai jouer son morceau de piano préférer et j'ai refait le monde avec des Si._

 _Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon je vous laisse je dois aller me coucher dans mon avec Nico. ( Il s'est endormit dedans. )_

 _Je vous aime. Nicolas aussi._

 _Drago._

En lisant la lettre, les parents Malfoy avait pâli. Et dès que Narcissa eut fini de lire, elle regarda son mari avec une lueur de douleur pour son deuxième fils.

* * *

À Poudlard, dans la nuit. Drago fut réveillé par des cris. Ceux de Nicolas qui était à ses côtés :

" Non ! Li'… Non ! Non ! Lise ne fais pas ça ! Et toi arrête ! Connard va ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à ta petite sœur ! Je préfère payer à sa place. "

Voyant son petit frère en panique, Dray le pris dans ses bras et le calma doucement et lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant. Nicolas se réveilla, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. De la peur dans les yeux mais aucunes larmes, non aucune. Il ne devait pas pleurer.

" Dray… Merci… Mais j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, seul. Pour essayer d'oublier. Tu comprends ? " Dit en murmurant Nico.

" Oui frérot. Vas-y. " Répondit doucement Drago.

" Si vous avez besoin. Nous sommes là pour vous. " Fit deux voix.

" Merci Blaise. Merci Théo. " Dit Dray pendant que Nicolas sortait doucement du dortoir.

Le jeune Serpentard erra dans les cachots puis remonta dans les couloirs, sans s'en rendre compte. Perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Devrais-je leur dire ? Non ! Je ne peux pas. Ça serait trop douloureux. Oui mais il va bien falloir leur dire, ils doivent se poser des questions. En plus Dray a dû envoyer une lettre aux parents pour leurs dire ce que je lui avais dit. Il a eu raison. Mais et Lise. Non ! Je ne dois pas y pensée. Sinon tout reviendra. Leurs dire ou non ?_

Et le jeune homme continua de débattre pour savoir si oui ou non et quand il aller raconter son passé à ses parents. Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par la chatte de Rusard le concierge : Miss Teigne. La chatte miaula et partit prévenir son maître.

Nicolas ne voulant pas avoir de colle pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Courut dans un couloir et se cacha derrière la première porte qu'il vit.

Il entendit un halètement et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un chien à trois têtes. Il remarqua que le chien protéger une trappe. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et sortit avant que le chien ne l'attaque et se précipita dans une salle vide.

 _Maintenant avec ça il est clair que j'ai oublié mon cauchemar._

Pensa le jeune blond. Il retourna dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit cette fois-ci. Et passa son temps à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de voir jusqu'au petit matin.

Drago ne dormit pas non plus pensant au cauchemar de son petit frère.

 _Alors comme ça la fille ou la femme a un grand frère qui voulait ou lui avait fait du mal, et elle s'appelé Lise. Et pourquoi Nico avait dit qu'il « Préférer à sa place. » Il fallait vraiment qu'il leur raconte._

Il écrivit une lettre à ses parents, leurs raconter le cauchemar de son frère et l'envoya avec Light car Nox n'était pas encore rentré.

Au petit matin les frères Malfoy se levèrent passèrent à la salle de bain chacun leur tour puis allèrent manger dans la grande salle plutôt que leurs camarades de Maison.

Théo et Blaise les rejoignirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent dans le silence, les élèves lève-tôt qui se trouvaient dans là dévisager Nicolas Malfoy. Tous se demander pourquoi hier, le jeune Malfoy courait ainsi dans le château.

Pour commencer les cours les Serpentard avait 4 heures de Potion en commun avec les stupides Gryffondor. Le cours se passa super bien pour Nicolas, Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Ils rirent même quand le professeur Rogue rabaissait Potter fils. Puis ils allèrent de nouveau manger puis l'après-midi ils eurent botanique. Et rencontrèrent le professeur Quirel professeur de Rune, qui bégayait tout le temps. Puis ils allèrent diner et finirent leurs devoirs.

* * *

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre fini. J'ai une question a vous posé : Le passé de Nicola vous la voulez sous forme de flash Back ou que ce soit lui qui raconte ?

Je vous dis surement à demain, parce que le chapitre 7 est déjà bien avancer.

Biz

Gin pour vous servire


	8. Chap 7 : Bagarre et retenue

Bonjour,

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas je suis toujours contente que vous me mettez des Review.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des Jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

 **Info : Quirel est professeur de Rune dans mon histoire. Sirius est à Azkaban comme dans l'histoire réelle et Remus sera prof de DFCM en troisième et il s'est isolé des Potter parce qu'ils ont abandonné Harry et il le cherche. Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit.**

 **Question : Est-ce que si le passé de Nico est sous forme de Narration et en même temps Flash Back cela vous va ?**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Brigitte26

Alors merci pour ta Review pour cette dernière je viens de poser une question juste au-dessus, donc dit moi ce que tu en penses et voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plairas.

Angel-sly

Salut, Merci pour ta Review, mon but est de tous vous toturer (Rire diabolique) Tu sera bientôt le passé de notre petit aristocrate.

Adenoide

Merci pour ta Review, alors je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions parce qu'autrement je refilerais toutes les réponses à tout le monde tu comprend =) sinon voilà un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bagarres et retenue dans la forêt

Nicolas avait fini par raconter sa rencontre avec le chien et de la trappe. Et depuis les quatre amis (car Théo et Blaise étaient bien là quand Nico l'avait dit à Drago) faisaient des recherches sur ce que pouvait bien garder ce Cerbère. Ils découvrirent que l'on avait essayé de cambrioler Gringoot's et en déduire que ce que le chien gardait était là-bas avant d'être à Poudlard. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour rechercher ce qui allait permettre à celui qui allait essayer de voler l'objet. Car ils étaient sûr que celui qui voulait l'objet se trouver à Poudlard.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi pour les quatre amis. Nous étions un jeudi et le quatuor avait cours de DFCM pendant 3 heures. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Potter et Weasley qui se vantait d'avoir fait gagné 100 points à leur Maison en Botanique.

" En plus la honte de la Maison a trop peur de Rogue ! " Dit Potter en se moquant de Neville.

Ce qui énerva Nicolas. On ne se moquer pas de ses amis ou de sa famille non mais oh ! Il s'avança vers Potter, laissant sa puissance se dégager de son corps.

" Alors Potter, on se moque de mon ami ? "

" Et alors, Malfoy ? De toute façon, tu ne me fais pas peur avec ta puissance minable. De toute façon toi et ta famille vous n'êtes que des partisans de Voldemort ! "

" Hum… Tu en es sur ? Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Ah oui j'ai trouvé, c'est parce que je suis plus beau, plus intelligent, plus puissant, plus…"

" Je suis plus puissant que toi, sale con ! "

" Oh mais sais-tu que l'on ne doit jamais au grand jamais m'insulté ? " Demanda d'une voix polaire Nico.

" Pf… Tu n'es qu'un batard. Tout comme _Lui_ ! " Siffla Alex en désignant Dray du doigt.

" Tu n'aurais jamais au grand jamais dû dire et faire cela pauvre con ! "

" Et tu ne l'insulte pas comme ça ! " S'incrusta Ron.

" Toi tu la ferme la Belette ! Quand tu auras de quoi de payer une robe de sorcier on en reparlera. " Intervint Drago, lui aussi en colère que l'on parle ainsi à son petit frère qui avait sorti sa baguette.

Weasley se jeta sur Dray et s'en suivit un combat au corps à corps.

" Quoi Malfoy tu ne sais pas te battre sans baguette ? Quoi c'est trop dur pour toi ? Aurais-tu peur que je gagne ? "

" _Potter_ je n'aime ni toi ni ta famille parce qu'ils ont fait une chose horrible. Mais évidemment tu ne sais pas. Ils ne t'ont rien dit. Mais revenons à la conversation, ou à nos chaudrons. Tu me crois ne pas savoirs me battre mais regardes ça mon petit _Potter_ tu vas recevoir la raclée de ta vie. "

Et sur ses mots Potter fils se jeta sur Nicolas qui esquiva. Le gryffondor se retrouva au sol, se releva et chargea à nouveau le blond qui lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Mais ce que ne vit pas arrivé le Serpentard ce fut le poing d'Alex qui s'écrasa dans son œil.

Et les souvenirs revinrent à la surface. Et Nico ne fit plus aucun geste pour se défendre, ce qui surpris tout le monde mais Alex profita et continua de frapper le jeune Malfoy.

" Aller Nico défends-toi ! " Hurla Théodore à son ami qui n'entendez plus rien perdu dans ses souvenirs, et il tremblait même.

A l'entente des mots du serpent, Ron et Drago arrêtèrent leur combat pour voir ce qu'il se passé et lorsque Dray vit que son frère ne réagissait même plus aux coups de son adversaire et qu'il venait de fermer les yeux, il se jeta sur Potter et mit un coup de poing dans la gueule et s'approcha de son frère.

" Nicolas ? Nico ! Tu m'entends ? " Murmura puis hurla Drago sortant essayant de sortir Nicolas de ses souvenirs.

" Lise... Pardon… Je mérite… "

" Merde. Nicolas Malfoy ! Écoute-moi ! Je suis Drago ! Ton frère ! "

Cela sembla marcher.

" Drago… Merde… Désolé… J'étais perdu… Il m'a touché et tout est revenu… "

" Chut… ça va aller je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, parce que l'autre il ta bien amocher. "

Et sur ses mots, il prit son frère dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'antre de l'infirmière. Il le posa sur un lit et appela Mme Pomfresh.

L'infirmière entrepris de le soigné et Drago resta au chevet de son petit. L'infirmière soigna ses blessures et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

" Je vous autorise à rester avec lui, Mr Malfoy. Je vais soignez vos bleus au passage. "

Drago ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Ses soupçons étaient maintenant fondé. Son petit frère avait bien été battu dans son passé.

Théodore et Blaise vint leurs rendre visite au déjeuné. Nicolas se réveilla en début d'après-midi et l'infirmière lui dit qu'il pourrait sortir le soir pour le repas.

L'après-midi se passa lentement pour les deux frères chacun dans leurs pensées. Puis vint le soir et Nicolas put sortir avec Drago. Ils se rendirent à la grande salle et mangèrent sans faire attention aux autres avec leurs masques de froideur.

Le mois d'octobre arriva sans embuscade, juste les remarques de Nicolas envers les Potter, et les joutes verbales entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Le quatuor Serpentard et le trio Gryffondor (Alex, Ronald et Seamus,) ne jouaient pas au Quidditch. Les Serpentard ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps et préféraient faire des recherches sur le _Chien_ et la _Trappa_. Les Gryffondor eux n'avait aucun talent, sauf Alex peut-être. Mais il préférait rester avec ses amis.

Nicolas sortait de la grande salle, seul pour une fois et le trio Alex, Ron, Seamus passaient à côté de lui. Et Nico les surpris en pleine conversation :

" Mais comment on va faire ? " Chuchota Seamus.

" J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité. " Répondit Potter.

" Mais et pour le dragon ? " Questionna Ron.

 _Tien tien, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent tout les trois. Un dragon ? Hum où ?_ Pensa Nicolas. Et comme s'ils lisaient dans ses pensées, Potter répondit :

" Moi je ne veux pas que Hagrid se fasse renvoyer. Donc on y va ce soir. "

" Ok. " Répondirent les deux autres.

 _Génial, ce soir je vous dénonce, prochaine fois faites attention quand vous parler, mes petits._

Pensa Nicolas en allant dans sa salle commune. Il attendrait. Si Potter prenait sa cape d'invisibilité, c'est qu'ils allaient le faire pendant le couvre-feu. Donc il attendrait, il les verrait. Et il irait les dénoncer. Mais pour l'instant il fallait finir les devoirs.

Il passa deux heures à les faire. Puis quand il vit que le couvre-feu était passé. Il rengea ses affaires.

 _Pauvre Dray…_

Pensa-t-il. Il avait envoyé balader son frère. Il s'excuserait. Peut-être. Car à chaque bêtise faite ou paroles de travers dites il ne s'était pas excusé auprès de sa famille. Donc il était fort probable qu'il ne s'excusait pas cette fois-ci non plus.

Il quitta sa salle commune. Et alla près du hall d'entrée du Château en se cachant pour ne pas se faire prendre, et vit la porte pour aller dehors s'ouvrir. Et là il sut que le feu vert était donné pour lui. Potter & Co étant parti, il n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher la vieille MacGonagall et attendre qu'ils reviennent.

Il partit vers les appartements de la directrice des rouges et ors puis frappa.

" Qui est-ce ? " Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte qui était un tableau.

" Bonsoir madame, désolé de venir vous dérangez si tard mais je pense que de savoir quelque chose vous intéressera, à propos de vos lions.

" Ah et qu'est-ce ? "

" Venez avec moi, je vous prie, nous allons les attendre. "

" Bien. "

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ils attendirent. Environ un quart d'heures plus tard, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir sans que personne n'entre ou ne sorte.

" Enlevez votre cape Mr Potter. " Ordonna Minerva.

Alex obéit, une lueur de rage passa dans son regard lorsqu'il vit Nicolas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La directrice adjointe les mena jusqu'à son bureau et demanda furieuse :

" Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors en cette heure si tardive, tous les trois ? "

" Et bien, madame, on se promené… " Essaya Potter.

" Vous savez quoi je ne veux même pas savoir en fait ce que vous faisiez. Je vous retire 150 points chacun a vous trois et vous serez en retenu, tous les quatre. "

" D'accord… Quand ? " Demanda Nicolas qui savait que lui aussi devait être collé, car il n'était pas dans son dortoir.

" Demain soir, avec Hagrid. "

Nicolas sourit moqueusement aux trois Gryffondor.

" Retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs et pas de bagarre. " Ordonna la professeure de métamorphose.

Et ils partirent tous sans dirent mot.

Le lendemain matin, Nicolas fut heureux de voir que les gryffondor jetaient des regards noirs à leur trio. Mais il le fut moins lorsque ce fut les membres de son quatuor qui lui jetaient des regards noirs.

" Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai cru que tout avait recommencer ! " Dit en sur un ton de colère.

" Dray arrête là, tu le mets dans des situations qu'après tu regretteras. " Fit Théodore en voyant que dans les yeux si beaux de Nicolas passé un éclair de douleur.

" Désolé… Mais j'étais fou d'inquiétude. "

" Tu te répètes grand frère. Je l'ai ai dénoncer. En ayant une retenue mais bon. " Fit moqueusement le cadet Malfoy.

" Ah. Bien. On mange ? "

" Oui, aller après on a botanique, potion et sortilège et pour terminer, Nico, ça va te plaire. DFCM. " Fit Blaise aimant voir Nicolas remettre Potter Mère et Père à sa place.

" Quand est ta retenue ? " Demanda Drago en se servant des œufs.

" Ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est avec Hagrid. " lui répondit son frère.

" Hagrid, pf elle aurait pu te mettre pire la vieille. "

" Oui, Potter par exemple. " Fit moqueusement Théo.

" Oui. Je sens que se soir je vais bien m'amusé. " Fit sadiquement Nicolas.

Ils terminèrent de manger et allèrent en botanique, puis potion.

" Alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion contre les Furoncles. La recette est au tableau et les ingrédients sur votre paillasse. Potter, Weasley, ne faites pas explosés vos chaudrons, merci. " Fit la voix froide est sec du parrain de Drago.

Et les deux frères se mirent à leurs potions, potions qu'ils réussirent parfaitement et obtinrent un Optimal.

Ils allèrent manger, puis allèrent pendant deux heures en sortilège.

" Bien alors aujourd'hui, on va… " Dit Lily Potter.

" Comme d'habitude. Apprendre un nouveau sort. " La coupa Nicolas en souriant moqueusement.

" Non mais tu vas te taire oui ! " S'écria-t-elle.

" Non, je n'en ai pas envie ! "

" 10 Points en moins pour Serpentard. "

" Mais oui, et moi mon deuxième prénom est Albus ! " Railla le Serpentard d'une voix froide. " Et je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer. "

" Je ne vous permet pas. "

" Je me permets tout seul, alors. "

" Bon ! Reprenons aujourd'hui, nous allons… "

" Compter les moutons. Allez qui veut se lancer ? " Fit Nicolas.

" Dehors ! " Hurla Mme Potter.

" Vous avez entendu ? Tout le monde dehors. " Fit l'aristocrate en se levant alors que plusieurs élèves suivaient son geste.

" Mais non, pas vous. "

" Bien, venez on va s'assoir. "

" Mr Malfoy vous partez. "

" Lequel ? "

" Vous. "

" Mon frère ? "

" Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi Nicolas. "

" Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et je n'oserai pas. "

" Sortez de cette classe immédiatement. "

" Venez, on s'en va. " Dit le blond en se levant.

" Pas toute la classe. Que Mr Malfoy. " Ordonna Lily.

" Très bien, au déplaisir de vous avoir vu. "

" Sortez ! "

" Merci professeure sans votre accord je n'aurais jamais osé. "

Et Nicolas sortit d'un pas fière et digne de la classe. Juste après il avait DFCM. Comme il allait s'amusait aujourd'hui en plus de sa retenue.

Il alla devant la porte de son dernier cours de la journée. Et quand la cloche sonna, il entra sans frapper dans la classe.

" Mr Malfoy, je ne vous ai pas permis d'entré dans ma classe. " Dit froidement Potter Père en voyant son élève détesté entré sans frapper dans sa classe.

" Je me permets tout seul alors. "

" Asseyez-vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous en avance ? "

" Vous demanderez à votre bien aimée femme. "

" Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? "

" Je lui ai parler. "

" Vous lui avez parler ? "

" Oui, je suis désolé si votre cerveau est incapable de comprendre ce genre de chose. "

" Insolent ! "

" Et j'en suis fière. "

" Taisez-vous. "

" Mais je ne demande que ça. "

" Ce gosse me rend dingue. "

" Parce que vous ne l'étiez pas avant peut-être ? "

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça qu'à moi ? "

" Je ne le fais pas qu'à vous. "

" Moi, et ma femme. "

" Vous avez oublié quelqu'un. "

" Qui ? "

" Je ne vous croyez pas si bête. "

" Qui ? "

" Il a le même nom de famille que vous. "

" Alex. "

" Bravo. "

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'y répondre. Et si je le faisais cela vous décevrez. "

" Ah bon et pourquoi. "

" Parce que je ne vous aime pas. " Dit Nicolas en s'asseyant, alors que les autres élèves qui étaient arrivé avaient suivi avec intérêt la conversation et maintenant Imité le second Prince des Serpentard.

" Aujourd'hui nous allons… "

" Faires des duels. " L'interrompis Nico.

" Exactement. Donc, des volontaires ? "

" Moi. " Fit Ronald.

" Bien Ron, qui d'autre ? "

" Moi. " Fit froidement Drago.

" Très bien Mr Malfoy. "

" Prépare-toi à en manger, Malfoy. " Fit la Belette.

" Je te la retourne celle-là. " Drago le regarda froidement et monta sur l'estrade.

" Bien en place. "

" Bien, maintenant le salut. "

Drago l'exécuta avec une belle grâce aristocratique. Ron lui en fit un tout simple.

" Bien à 3. 1… 2… 3… "

" Expéliarmus. " Fit le roux.

" Protégo. Expéliarmus, levicorpus. " Répliqua Dray en ne réussissant pas à désarmé son adversaire.

" Protégo. Stupéfix ! " Hurla Weasley.

Drago n'eut qu'à esquivé.

Un Stupéfix informulé fonça sur le rouquin qui fut immobilisé.

" Bien Mr Malfoy gagne. "

" Evidemment que croyez-vous. " Répliqua le blond d'un ton froid.

" Bon au suivant. "

Alex et Nicolas levèrent la main en même temps.

" Une revanche Potter ? " Fit Nico sarcastique.

" Je vais te mettre une raclé, Malfoy. " Répliqua froidement Nicolas.

" Bien, bien, en place. "

Les garçons s'exécutèrent.

" Bien, le salut. "

Tout comme la dernière fois les anciens jumeaux se saluèrent.

" Bien a 3. 1… 2… 3… "

" Stupéfix ! " Fit Potter. Le sort toucha un mur invisible.

" Expéliarmus ! " Fit doucement Nico.

" Protégo. "

" Stupéfix. "

" Protégo. "

" Expulso. "

" Alors Potter. "

" Je me débrouille Malfoy. "

Les sorts continuaient de pleuvoir sur Nicolas qui les évité avec grâce ou les contrés, et en envoyer d'autre de plus en plus puissant.

D'un informulé le cadet Malfoy envoya l'Héritier Potter valsé contre le mur qui se trouvé à l'autre bout de la salle. Potter Père couru vers son fils.

" Tu l'as blessé, pauvre con ! " Hurla Ronald Weasley.

" Un bleue sur les fesses et une brûlure au bras c'est tout. " Répliqua Nicolas.

" Je vais t'en mettre moi des brûlures. " Fit Ron à voix basse et lança un Incendio dans un murmure.

Le sort fusa droit vers le petit frère de Drago, alors qu'il s'avancer vers les Potter. Le sort le toucha, et il s'enflamma.

Drago hurla. Ce qui fit se retourner Potter père qui se figea devant le spectacle.

" Trop faible, Ne t'en fait pas Dray, je suis encore là. Quand je disais que j'étais plus puissant que _l'élu_. " Le feu s'éteignit et le plus jeune des Malfoy étant intacte s'avança vers le roux. Un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

" Trop faible, ton dit Ami là-bas aurait brûler, pas moi. "

" Mais… comment… que… ? " Fit le roux en tremblant de peur.

" Un Aquamenti me suffit, ainsi qu'un Protégo. "

" Mais… "

" Maintenant si tu pouvais te sauver pendant que tu peux encore parce qu'après tu ne pourras plus, courir ni t'assoir. " Fit de sa voix la plus glacial Nicolas.

Et la Belette partit sans demander son reste.

" Nico, ça va ? " Demanda Dray inquiet.

" Oui ! "

" Dis sa ne te dérange pas si je dis aux parents une de t'es phrase ? "

" Tu sais quoi je leurs en ferais par. "

" D'accord. Tu viens on va manger et après tu as ta retenue. "

" Oui. " Sourit moqueusement, puis un faux sourire sur le visage. Et un de douleur.

Tout le monde vit le sourire de douleur du petit frère de Drago et se demandèrent s'il allait bien ? Si c'était en rapport avec le feu ? Ou bien avant ?

" Je me demande pourquoi les duels entre Nico et Potter fils se termine toujours mal ? " Fit remarquer Blaise.

" Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas non plus. " Fit Théo, pendant que Nicolas et Drago souriaient froidement.

Ils allèrent manger puis tous les Serpentard retournèrent dans leur dortoir, pendant que Nicolas, Alex, Ron et Seamus allait en retenue à la cabane du Garde-Chasse.

" Bonjour à tous, vous êtes en retenue avec moi donc heu… Vous allez m'aider à rechercher un animal. Vous voyez cette substance grise là ? Eh bien c'est du sang de Licorne, il faut la retrouver. " Dit le géant en montrant les tâches grise qui brillée sur le sol.

" On va aller où ? " Demanda Seamus.

" Dans la forêt. "

" Dans la forêt ! " S'exclama le rouquin. " Mais elle est interdite ! Et dedans il peut y avoir… Des Loup-Garou… " Termina-t-il en tremblant.

" Ne vous en fait pas, il n'y a pas de Loup-Garou. D'accord. Bien alors nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, donc Alex et Ron vous venez avec moi et Seamus tu vas avec Malfoy. "

" Quoi moi avec _Lui_ ? " Fit Seamus en pointant Nicolas du doigt qui n'avait d'ailleurs pour l'instant rien dit.

" Tu peux prendre Crocdur si tu veux. " Lui dit Hagrid en désignant son chien.

" D'accord. "

Et ils se séparèrent suivant les traces de sang gris, Nicolas se trouvait plus en avant que Seamus parce que le chien trainer.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand le blond se stoppa d'un coup, ressentant une douleur à son front, où seul lui, ses parents et Drago savait que se trouvait cacher sous un puissant sortilège.

Nicolas gémit juste de douleur, il ne hurlerait pas, hors de question. Seamus prit peur en voyant une silhouette noire encapuchonnée devant lui et s'enfuit en courant laissant le blond seul gémissant de douleur incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La forme noire s'avança vers le jeune Serpentard, la douleur augmenta. Soudain une autre forme passa au-dessus de l'aristocrate, et la personne qui s'avancer auparavant reculée. La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et le jeune Malfoy se releva et fit face à… Un Centaure.

" Bonjour, jeune sorcier. Je m'appelle Firenze. Monte sur mon dos jeune sorcier que je te ramène auprès des tiens. "

Le cadet Malfoy monta sans mot dire sur la créature. Il avait trop de question en tête pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

 _Pourquoi d'un coup ça m'a fait mal. Oh non et si elle était réapparue._

Sur cette pensée, Nicolas porta ses mains à son front pour découvrir une surface lisse, il souffla de soulagement.

 _Qui était-ce ? Dois-je en parler à Dray ? Oui surement. Mais… Et si s'était_ _ **Lui**_ _? Non je ne dois pas pensée à_ _ **ça**_ _! Mais je vais devoir le raconter à la famille…_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Hagrid.

" Ça va Malfoy. "

Nicolas ne répondit pas et continua perdu dans ses pensées à chercher des réponses à ses questions et avança comme un automate vers le château, pour aller dans son dortoir et réfléchir jusqu'au petit matin sans dormir.

* * *

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Donc pendant 3 semaines à partir de lundi je suis en stage donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire donc je ne risque pas de posté d'ici là.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	9. Chap 8 : Halloween

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Alors voilà le chapitre 8, j'ai quand même réussi à écrire. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aller encore un petit tour de blabla.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la grande J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Brigitte26

Merci pour ta Review, oui en effet ils ont caché la cicatrice de Nicolas simplement pour pas que l'on puisse le reconnaitre, parce que seuls les Potter (parents) et Dumby sont au courant et Dumby plaçant toute ses manigances dans Alex oubli que le second fils des Malfoy et en fait Harry et les Potter eux l'ont oublié volontairement, ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec leur second « fils. » Donc voilà le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Biz.

RadFaether

Merci pour ta Review et tout t'es conseils c'est avec ferveur que je les suivrais. Tu ne me décourage pas ne t'inquiète pas, oui il existe beaucoup d'histoire semblable à la mienne. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le développement, et essaierais de faire donc moins de dialogue. Quels sont mes défauts ? Pour le passé de Nicolas tu seras dans ce chapitre, il y a un indice qui pourrait te faire patienté moins que tu ne le crois. Ne t'en fait pas Lucius et Narcissa ne resteront pas sans rien faire. Si Nicolas est ainsi avec les Potter c'est en rapport à son passé, et du fait aussi qu'ils l'aient abandonné. Il sera puni ne t'en fait pas. Voilà tu as des réponses. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz

PetitLutin22

Merci pour ta Review voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz

Algel-sly

Merci pour ta Review voici le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Biz

Diane

Merci pour ta Review et ton conseil je comptais de toute façon faire comme ça. Voilà le chapitre 8 j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Biz

Guest

Merci pour ta Review, d'accord. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz

Adenoide

Merci pour ta Review, Nico le racontera à sa famille et oui Voldemort et toujours en vie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz.

Luffynette

Merci pour tes Reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Halloween

En cette soirée du 30 octobre, à Poudlard dans son bureau, Lily Potter corrigeait des devoirs de sortilège. Elle était penchée sur des copies, mais son esprit, lui, était ailleurs.

 _Non mais pour qui se prend ce gamin ? Ce n'est pas un Malfoy pour rien Lui, mais pourquoi est-il comme ça qu'avec James, Alex et moi ? Non mais il ne va pas bien dans sa tête. Au moins demain c'est Halloween, ce qui veut dire que demain ça fera 10 ans que mon bébé a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Non mais quand même ce Nicolas Malfoy m'entendra et ne me répondra plus jamais ni me parlera plus comme ça de toute sa scolarité ici._

Et sur sespensées, elle finit de corriger ces dernières copies.

James Potter était sur son balai : Un Nimbus 2000. Il volait. Il adorait ça. Mais quelque chose le préoccupé, peut-être adorait-il voler mais là il avait pris son balai, l'avait enjambé et s'était élevé dans les airs pour tout autre chose. Pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

 _Pf quelle journée ! Bon les duels d'aujourd'hui étaient magnifiques, seul point noir : Malfoy 2. Celui qui ose toujours faire du mal à mon Héro. De plus il n'arrête pas de me répondre, me contredire, rectifier et cassé. Non mais par Merlin comment Malfoy Père l'a-t-il éduqué ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il va m'entendre celui-là et le fils aussi, comme son père de toute façon. Bref passons à autre chose. Ah oui demain c'est Halloween, donc demain ça fera exactement 10 ans qu'Alex a vaincu Voldemort. On va fêter ça. Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore._

Il fit encore quelques loopings dans le ciel puis alla voir le directeur pour la fête qu'il voulait organiser et le vieil homme accepta sa requête. James partit donc tranquillement se coucher, sa femme le rejoignant quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nicolas fut réveillé par son frère. Il grogna.

" Dray… Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas Halloween. "

" Désolé p'tit frère mais tu vas être en retard. Enfin on. "

" On a quoi comme cours ? " Demanda Nico en filant à la salle de bain.

" Potion 4h et après manger 2h de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle, et 2h de vol. "

" Génial, 2 Potter en moins. "

" Oui peut-être mais il y a le _Survivant_. De plus comme tu l'as si bien remarqué Nico aujourd'hui c'est Halloween donc ne nous attendons pas à ce qu'il soit _Sage_. " Dit ironiquement Blase.

" Pas faux. " Fit seulement Théo.

" Aller on va manger. " Fit Drago.

Et ils partirent tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle, puis allèrent en cours de potion, ô qu'ils adoraient voir leur directeur de Maison rabaissé les Gryffondor et leurs enlevés des points.

" Potter tenez-vous bien. À moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous envois dans un zoo. " Railla Severus Rogue, Terreur des cachots, de Poudlard.

Severus en avait marre, il venait de faire entrer ses élèves dans sa classe que _Potter_ commencer déjà à faire le pitre et insulté Londubat et se ventant d'avoir tué Voldemort.

 _Merlin, faites que je tienne le coup les 4 prochaines heures._

Pensa-t-il.

Du côté de Nicolas, Drago ricaner de la remarque de son parrain. Parrain qui connaissait le plus gros secret de la famille Malfoy. Donc la véritable identité de Nico. D'ailleurs Nicolas était déjà penché sur sa potion, alors Drago fit la même chose.

Les heures s'écoulèrent calmement, Severus retirant des points au Griffons, et les Serpents ricanant.

Puis ils allèrent de nouveau manger dans la Grande Salle manger, puis se rendirent en cours de métamorphose.

Le cours se passa bien, puis ils allèrent en cours de vol. Là, ils étaient seuls, les Gryffondor avaient été placer à une autre heure à cause de Potter fils. Nicolas vola avec dignité, il adorait ça. Il trouvait que volé lui permettait d'oublier tout juste le temps qu'il était dans les airs.

Puis ce fut l'heure du dîner.

Là Dumbledore se leva et dit joyeusement :

" Mes enfants, aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 10 ans qu'Alex Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort. "

Il ignora les nombreux frissons et continua.

" Donc pour ce bel événement, j'ai décidé avec James Potter qu'une fête serai organisé dans la Grande Salle pour ceux qui le voulait. Sur ces mots je vous dis bon appétit. "

Et les plats apparurent, les élèves commencèrent à se servir.

Nicolas, Drago, Théodore et Blaise mangeaient et ricanaient. Ce que le vieux fou pouvait être agaçant.

Lorsque tout le monde arriva au dessert, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le Professeur Quirel, hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Puis il s'évanouit au beau milieu de la salle.

" Et on appelle _ça_ un Professeur ? " Demanda Nicolas.

Puis tout le monde paniqua. Dumbledore rétablit le calme disant qu'il allait avec les autres professeurs s'occupé du Troll.

Drago répondait pendant ce temps à son petit frère que non le professeur Quirel n'était pas compétant. Puis les Serpentard suivirent leur Préfet qui les conduisit dans leur salle commune.

En entrant dans leur dortoir Drago avait remarquer que Nicolas était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

" Nico ? " Demanda l'aîné Malfoy.

Le plus jeune ne l'ayant pas entendu, ne répondit pas.

" Nicolas ? " Fit plus fort Dray en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

" Oui… " Fit l'ancien Potter.

" Voudrais-tu parler ? "

Nicolas ne répondit pas, Blaise et Théo sortir de la chambre pour les laisser parler tranquillement et placèrent un sort de silence, en verrouillant la porte.

" Alors tu veux parler ? " Repris Drago.

" Eh bien, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée. " Fit doucement Nicolas.

" Comment ? "

" Je vous raconterai le début peut-être pendant les vacances de Noël. "

" Le début de quoi ? "

" Dray, le début du fait que j'ai soudainement disparut. "

" Ah ton enlèvement. "

" Tu peux aussi le dire comme ça. "

" D'accord, bon et si on allait dormir ? "

" Oui, bonne nuit Dray. "

" Bonne nuit Nico. "

Et les deux garçons se couchèrent, Drago un sourire aux lèvres du fait que son frère allait enfin depuis un an enfin se confier à sa famille pour leur raconté son passé. Du moins le début.

Théo et Blaise remontèrent se coucher environ une heure plus tard. Ils avaient beaucoup parler ensemble de leur inquiétude pour les Malfoy, et malgré toute leurs suppositions, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver les réponses à leurs questions.

* * *

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous à plus.

Je publierai le chapitre 9 dès que possible.

J'attends également les Reviews avec impatience.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	10. Chap 9 : Une semaine mouvementé

Bonsoir tout le monde

Alors je poste aujourd'hui, oui j'ai enfin finit d'écrire le chapitre 9, désolé j'avais un blanc d'inspiration. Et puis je continuais d'écrire le chapitre 2 de « Deux garçons semblables. » Donc voilà, on est reparti pour le blabla.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'hitoire.

Résumer : Lily et James Potter ont des jumeaux : Harry James Potter et Alex Charlus Potter. Voldemort les attaques : mais Alex est pris pour le Survivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. De ce fait Harry est abandonné aux Dursley mais il sera recueilli par une famille bien particulière.

Je dis un gros merci à toi Astralia(32), tu es une béta super, encore merci =) 3 encore merci de me corriger mes chapitres même si on en est pas encore à celui là. =) 3

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

ladyhinata1

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voilà le chapitre 9, j'es^ère qu'il te plairas autant que les autres. Biz.

Luffynette

Merci pour ta Review, je suis contente que ma fic te plais voilà le suivant bonne lecture. Biz.

PetitLutin22

Salut, alors voilà le chapite 9, merci pour ta Review, je te rassure ce chapitre est plus long, bonne lecture. Biz.

TeZuKa j

Merci pour ta Review, pour se qui est des serpentards ils n'obéissent pas à Dumby mis à leurs préfet en chef. Et vu qu'ils sont plusieurs large plus de 100, ils sont confiant et puis ils sont intelligents, ils réfléchissent pas comme les idiots qui se nomme Gryffondor. Bon voilà le chapitre 9, bonne lecture, Biz.

Brigitte26

Salut, en effet je suis d'accord avec toi, mais qui te dis qu'ils dorment, à par Nico et Drago. Merci pour ta Review, bonne lecture, Biz.

Adenoide

Et oui en effet mais tu verra comment ça va se passé dans ce chapitre, merci quand même pour ta Review, bonne lecture, Biz.

Astralia32 et laymyhead

Merci de vous êtes proposé pour être mes béta, mais j'ai choisi Astralia, désolé Laymyhead. Bonne lecture Biz.

Esmeralda40

Merci pour ta Review, bonne lecture Biz.

Agathe ch

Salut merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne ma deuxième histoire eh bien pour savoir il faudra lire, héhé je ne vais pas tout spoiler. Sur ce bonne lecture, Biz.

Elaen

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui en effet les Potter son des F*P mais que pouvons-nous y faire ? Bon voilà le chapitre 9, où tu pourras encore raler contre les Potter à ta guise. Bonne lecture Biz.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une semaine mouvementé

Pour Nicolas le 4 Novembre se déroula plutôt bien si on omettait quelques détails, détails qui se trouvait être les Potter. Mais seulement au début, il les croisés simplement, mais le 5 novembre Nico avait cours avec Potter 2, c'est-à-dire Lily Evans Potter.

Tous les Gryffondor et Serpentard se trouvaient devant la classe de sortilège. Lily les fit entrer mais arrêta Nicolas lorsqu'il voulut entrer à son tour et lui demande de rester dehors. Les autres entrèrent et Drago se demanda ce que bien vouloir dire ou faire la Potter, alors il resta prêt de la porte, au cas où.

Nicolas se trouvait face à sa mère biologique qui pris la parole :

" Mr Malfoy, je dois impérativement vous parlez. "

" Ça je l'avais bien compris. " Se moqua le blond.

" Je dois vous parler de votre comportement. " La voix de la professeure était plus dure.

" Et en quoi mon comportement vous intéresse ? " Demanda Nicolas calmement un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La lady Potter commencer à s'énerver.

" Votre comportement me déplaît fortement. "

" J'en suis heureux alors. " Fit narquoisement Nicolas.

Lily serra les poings.

" J'aimerais donc que vous arrêtiez de me répondre ainsi."

" Dire que l'on a même plus le droit de s'amuser, pourquoi arrêterai-je ? "

" PARCE QUE CELA NE SE FAIT PAS ! " Hurla la Potter.

Alerter par les cris de sa femme James se dirigea vers la classe de sortilège, pour voir Lily hurler sur Malfoy 2. D'ailleurs il devait régler un problème avec lui.

" Lily va faire cours, s'il te plaît, je vais régler ça. "

La Lady Potter fit ce que lui dit son mari et entra dans la classe, elle demanda à Drago d'aller s'assoir, et lui dit que son frère reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Drago inquiet alla s'assoir et mit son masque de froideur en place. Lily commença donc son cours.

Juste devant la classe de sortilège, James Potter se tenait face à Nicolas Malfoy, l'un le regardant avec colère et dégoût, l'autre avec de la froideur de la moquerie, du dégoût et de la colère.

" Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter... " Commença James.

" Je ne vous ais pas permit tant de familiarité. " Coupa Nico d'une voix ferme.

" Et alors j'ai le droit de te tutoyer. "

" Pas si je ne donne pas mon accord. "

Potter 1 serra les poings, essayant de controler sa colère grandissante.

" Vous allez arrêter de vous moquer de la famille. " Dit le Lord Potter en serrant les dents.

" Pourquoi ? C'est amusant. " Rétorqua le blond.

" Je vous ais dit d'arrêter ! "

" Bon cette conversation m'ennuie. Donc au revoir. " Dit Nicolas en ouvrant la porte de la salle de cours dans laquelle se trouvait Drago.

Mais se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Potter 1. James attrapa Nicolas par le bras et le tira en arrière. Ce dernier n'émit aucun gémissement de douleur à cause de la prise forte de Potter sur son bras mais un éclair de peur traversa son regard.

Et alors que James donna une baffe à Nicolas les souvenirs de ce dernier remontèrent à la surface et s'imposèrent devant ses yeux, il ne voyait plus Potter 1 mais _Lui_.

James continua de secouer le jeune blond dans tous les sens en lui hurlant qu'il ne faisait plus le malin et qu'il devait obéir aux adultes.

Drago voyant ça entra dans une colère noire et lança un Expulso à Potter père qui alla s'écraser contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de la classe d'enchantement.

Nicolas s'effondra au sol, ne bougeant plus mais ayant les yeux bien ouverts, des yeux vides.

Drago se précipita vers son petit frère et le porta jusqu'à son dortoir, l'allongeant dans son lit et tenta de le faire revenir, de le sortir de ses souvenirs.

Mais non, malgré tout ce que disait ou faisait Drago rien ne ramena son petit frère à la réalité. Il jouait du piano. Mais là encore il échoua. Il écrivit alors une lettre à leurs parents en entendant son frère murmurer :

" Non... Maxime... Arrêtes... Je serais gentil... Je ne désobéirais plus... Pourquoi tu l'as tuée... Ta sœur... "

Et il répétait ça comme une litanie.

Dago écrivit seulement quelques mots dans sa lettre :

 _Mère Père_

 _Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans vos occupations mais vous devez impérativement venir à Poudlard, Nico va très mal, je vous expliquerai sur place. Il est perdu dans ses souvenirs et je n'arrive pas à l'en sortir._

 _Drago_

Il donna la lettre à Nox et lui demanda d'aller l'apporter le plus vite possible à ses parents. Il revint aux côtés de son frère qui murmurait toujours la même chose. Puis il écrivit un message bref et demanda à Night de l'emmener à Sev. Le maître des potions n'était pas loin mais Dray ne voulait pas quitter son frère.

Le parrain de Drago frappa à la porte du dortoir de son filleul, et le blond le laissa entrer. Sev s'approcha de l'ancien Potter, dont il était fière. En entendant ce que le second Malfoy disait, Severus pâlit.

Il demanda à Dray ce qu'il s'était passé et Drago lui raconta la scène entre Nicolas et les Potter. Severus éprouva une colère bien plus noire qu'il éprouvait auparavant pour les Potter, cause de l'abandon de Nicolas. Mais maintenant que Potter père, son pire ennemis, puisse lever la main sur l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils. Là, c'était inadmissible.

Puis Drago lui dit qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents. Severus décida donc d'aller attendre ses meilleurs amis, aux grilles de l'école.

Peu de temps après le départ du directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Blaise et Théodore arrivèrent dans leurs dortoir inquiets pour leurs amis.

* * *

1 heure plus tard Severus revenait suivi de Lunius et Narcissa, terriblement inquiets pour leur fils adoptif. Ils coururent dans les couloirs vides de toutes personnes. Tout le monde était encore en cours. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans leur ancienne salle commune, et montèrent dans le dortoir des premières années. Ils entrèrent sans frapper, et se précipitèrent vers leurs fils.

" Drago explique moi. " Dit Lucius en se tournant vers son héritier.

Et Drago répéta une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire.

" Oh mon pauvre bébé. " Dit Narcissa en entandant ce que son fils répétait inlassablement.

Nicolas était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sa mère voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforté, mais le jeune blond s'écarta inconsciemment sa mère adoptive, ce n'est qu'au deuxième essaie qu'il se laissa faire. Lucius en colère dit :

" Je vais tuer Potter. Nicolas, mon fils, écoute moi, tu es avec ta famille. Drago, Sev, papa et maman. Nico écoute moi, s'il te plaît. " Et il répéta ces paroles douces jusqu'à attiré l'attention de son fils.

Nicolas sembla émergé de ses souvenirs au bout de 2 heures de réconfort. Il s'excusa auprès de sa famille et Severus pour ce qu'il s'était passé, puis s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère.

Lucius, lui, dès qu'il fut assuré que ses fils allaient bien, sortit du dortoir puis de la salle commune.

Il traversa les cachots d'une marche assurée, digne, fière. Son masque le plus froid en place. Puis il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait la classe de DFCM. Il accéléra le pas, ouvrit la porte de la classe, où se trouvaient les deuxième années de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Il s'approcha de Potter père, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et dit de sa voix la plus froide :

" Potter, si tu touches l'un de mes fils tu auras affaire a moi et il se trouve que tu as touché Nicolas alors tu vas regretter. "

Et sur ces belles paroles, Lucius lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

James, surpris, ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsque le poing de Malfoy père le toucha.

Mais il répliqua bien vite et une bagarre s'en suivit dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, les Gryffondors encourageant James et les Serpentards Lucius.

Alertée par le bruit Minerva McGonagall, alla voir ce qu'il se passait dans le cours de James Potter pour y voir le professeur se battre contre Lucius Malfoy et resta choqué de voir ce dernier à Poudlard.

Puis au bout de 5 longues minutes elle les sépara et leurs demanda quel âge ils avaient, et ce que Lucius faisait à Poudlard.

Le blond s'empressa de lui répondre que c'était de la faute de Potter père qui avait frapper son fils et qu'il comptait poter plainte au ministère de la magie.

Il se leva, arrangea ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, et sortit dignement de la classe en saluant les serpentards. Il retourna dans le dortoir de ses fils, son masque froid toujours en place, il salua Blaise et Théodore, et s'approcha de Nicolas.

Il chuchota à sa femme et son meilleur ami qu'il avait mit une raclée à Potter père, mais que la vieille Mcgo les avaient séparés. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Dray et Nico.

Ils restèrent sans parler, regardant Nicolas dormir d'un sommeil agité pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis les parents Malfoy durent repartirent. Severus les raccompagna et ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle dîner, sauf Nicolas. Severus avait dû insister pour que Drago aille manger. (Petite note : Nous somme le soir. Ils ont eu cours avec Lily en début d'après-midi. Voilà s'était pour ceux qui se demander à qu'elle moment de la journée en était l'histoire.) Sev avait dû dire à son filleul que son petit frère était en sécurité au dortoir au moins 3 fois pour qu'il se nourrisse.

* * *

Nicolas ne se réveilla que tard dans la nuit, Drago était endormi à ses côtés, lui tenant le bras comme s'il ne voulait pas que son petit frère s'en aille loin de lui. Nico lui embrassa le front mais ne sourit pas.

Car n'importe quel frère aurait sourit envoyant son grand frère faire cela mais lui seul était l'exception, non il sourirait plus.

 _Pourquoi sourire ? Ça ne sert à rien. Enfin plus maintenant. Non ça ne sert plus à rien de sourire quand nous ne sommes plus heureux. Et moi je ne le suis plus. D'ailleurs que veulent dirent ses mots ? Heureux et Sourire. Se sont des mots qui expriment le bonheur. Et est-ce j'en ai du bonheur moi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Pas depuis Lise. Non pas depuis que celle que j'ai considérait comme ma petite sœur et qu'il l'a tuée. Non ! Je ne dois pas pensé à ça ! Non décidément je dois vraiment leurs racontés parce que sa me ronge de l'intérieur. Mais... Si je leurs raconte. **IL** me retrouvera. **Maxime** me retrouvera. Oh non ! Pas encore. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de pensés à ça !_

Nicolas arrêta de pensé lorsqu'il vit que le soleil était en train de se levé. Il dégagea son bras doucement de la prise de Dray et alla à la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il resta à se regarder dans le miroir. Puis il retira quelques sorts de Glamour qu'il avait plaçait sur son beau visage, qui devint un visage maigre, avec ses beaux yeux moitié gris orageux moitié vert émeraude désormais terne et cerclés de grogges cernes noires, vides vie.

 _Décidément, heureusement que la magie existe._

Pensa t-il amèrement.

Il fit sa toilette puis s'habilla et se coiffa soigneusement et finalement replaça les sorts de Glamour sur son visage qui redevint aussi beau qu'avant.

Nicolas ne voulait pas montré son visage a quiconque, que ce soit sa famille ou ses _Amis_. Car oui Nico n'était pas vraiment ami avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, ça s'était ce que tout le monde y compris les concernés croyaient. Non, Nicolas n'était pas froid avec eux parce que Drago était leur ami, donc il faisait un effort pour son frère. Mais qui sais peut-être qu'un jour ils seraient véritablement amis. Le second Malfoy se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Puis il put reconnaître la voix de Drago :

" Nicolas ? Tu es là ? "

" Oui Dray, j'arrive. " Répondit-il, puis il sortit de la salle d'eau.

En sortant, Nicolas put constater que tout le monde été debout. Il les salua et descendit dans la salle commune.

La journée du 6 Novembre se passa sans encombre pour les frères Malfoy, même Alex Potter se faisait discret, les 4 autres jours de la semaines se passèrent ainsi pour Nicolas.

 _Pfiou quelle semaine._

Souffla-t-il le dimanche soir en s'endormant dans les bras de Drago, qui depuis l'incident du mardi

avait peur de perdre son petit frère.

* * *

Lucius était après avoir quitté Poudlard, porté plainte contre James Potter dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones. Le blond n'aimait pas cette femme mais le ministre lui avait dit qu'il devait aller l'a voir s'il voulait portait plainte. Donc c'est ce qu'il avait fait. La femme au monocle (elle en porte tout le temps) lui avait donné des papiers à remplir et lui avait demander le souvenir. Mais l'aristocrate lui avait répondu que c'était son héritier qui l'avait, Amélia lui avait alors dit que Drago viendrait le samedi qui allait arrivé et que la plainte serait ainsi être déposé.

Donc le samedi Drago était aller donner son souvenir à la femme aux cheveux gris, puis était revenu à Poudlard.

Cet ainsi que ce termina la première semaine du mois de Novembre.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant mais il portera sur les vacances de Noël, donc quand Nico racontera le début de sa « Disparition. »

Bon je vous dis à bientôt.

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


End file.
